Anthem of the Angels
by Avain1991
Summary: What if there was another reason behind why Scott could feel Erika was in danger of falling off the rock wall? What could that bring down on all the wolves? Rated M for lemons, and content. CURRENLY BEING REVAMPED
1. Chapter 1

Anthem of the Angels

Chapter One

Scott Macall was talking to his best friend Stiles in the locker room when his werewolf side felt something like never before that part of him told him he was needed. Unknown to him Scotts hands started jittering Stiles noticed it almost immediately "Scott what's wrong?" instead of answering Scott ran from the room back into the gym the class had just vacated Stiles tried to keep up, but he fell behind. Erika decided to try the rock wall again earlier she had gotten scared without going very high it may be stupid to do this with no one else around, but she was determined she pulled her hair up into a ponytail and started to climb that wall. She could see the top almost reach it when she tasted it that metal taste _"Oh God please not now?!"_ her tongue was filled with that copper taste that you sometimes get if you ever put a penny in your mouth, or if you've been hit and bleeding. She knew that it was the first sign of a seizure she knew there was nothing she could do_ "I'm going to die."_ she didn't know why she accepted it so easily she already felt her hands lose their grip as she started to fall.

Stiles watched as Scott ran towards the rock wall he looked to see a head of blood hair moving towards the ground Scott reached the falling person and caught them. _"If he had been flying that would have made a great Superman Moment."_ Allison saw everything she ran towards the two people lying on the ground. Scott didn't stop and think as he ran and caught the girl as she fell "I've got you." he told her as he settle her down onto the ground only to see her spasm. _"Oh crap. What do I do?"_ The only time Scott had really seen someone one move like this was Stiles, but that was only when he had forgotten to take his ADD pills. Scott almost started to panic when he felt his gut tell him something acting completely on instinct Scott grabbed the girls _"Erika her name is Erika."_ he reminded himself as he held her hand. Scott then lied down next to her and held her the tremors seemed to lessen, but they weren't anywhere near done Scott then listened to his gut and felt something he couldn't explain. _"Man being a werewolf is starting to scare me a little."_ Scott opened his mouth as if to talk, but instead a song started to fall from his lips.

"White walls surround us. No light will touch your face again. Rain taps the window as we sleep alone today. Days go on forever but I have not left your side. We can chase the dark together. If you go then so will I. Chorus. There is nothing left of you. I can see it in your eyes. Sing the Anthem of the Angels and sing the last goodbye. Cold light above us. Hope fills the heart and fades away. Skin white as winter as the sky returns to grey. Days go on forever but I have not left your side. We can chase the dark together. If you go then so will I. There is nothing left of you I can see it in your eyes. Sing the Anthem of the Angels and sing the last goodbye. I keep holding on to you I can't bring it back to life. Sing the Anthem of the Angels and sing the last goodbye. Your dead aliveX4. There is nothing left of you. I can see it in your eyes. Sing the Anthem of the angels and sing the last goodbye. I keep holding to you but I can't bring it back to life. Sing the Anthem of the Angels and sing the last goodbye. Sing the Anthem of the Angels and sing the last goodbye. Sing the Anthem of the Angels."

Scott didn't know what made him sing that song, but the most surprising thing was. _"I've never hear that song before today!"_ Scott could feel that Erika had stopped, and rolled over to face him. Erika didn't know what was going to happen as she fell then to not feel the hard impact of the hardwood floors she felt the muscle of a body below her. "I've got you." She recognized that voice _"Macall…"_ Her mind wasn't able to focus on anything until she felt a warm hand take her, and greater warmth around her back then a voice singing to her. It sounded beautiful and sorrowful. When she heard the chorus for a second time she was able to remember it _"My favorite…"_ as the voice sang she felt herself relax and the pain that came from the seizure started fading faster then normal she was coming back to the world. As the song started to end she was feeling like herself again after the last note was sung Erika turned around to see the tanned skin, dark hair, and eyes of Scott Macall. He had held her sang to her made her feel normal again "I heard you. Thank you." "You're welcome Erika." she blinked in surprise that the co-caption of the lacrosse team even knew her name.

Both Allison and Stiles stood there feeling the same surprise. _"I didn't know Scott could sing."_ "Scott how did you know?" Stiles asked his friend watching the two people on the floor Scott didn't answer he just kept looking into Erika's eyes. Erika couldn't seem to want to turn away from Scotts dark eyes which seemed to pierce her very soul Scott didn't appear to want to move either. "Macall get her checked out with the nurse then I going to talk with you young lady about the disciplinary actions I'll be taking for putting your life and my job in danger." Their harebrained coach yelled from the locker room door. "Alright coach." Scott stood up then leaned down and lifted Erika into his arms as if he was holding one of the most precious treasures in the world and walked out of the gym. _"What the…?"_

"What did Stiles mean?" Scott looked at Erika in confusion. "He asked you 'how did you know?' what did he mean?" "When we were in the locker room and talking something in my gut to me that I was needed somewhere." "So your gut tells you to run towards something and you listened." "My instincts haven't failed me yet." Scott said smiling at Erika. "Alright your instincts told you to run out of the room and you were able to catch me I understand that. But why did you hold me, and sing to me?" Erika asked. She was genially curious most of the time when people see her seize they back away worried that they'll catch something from her where as he got close and helped her. "I wanted to help so I listened to my instincts, and did what they were telling me to do. They were telling me that you needed the contact and something to bring your thoughts back from the abyss." "Those instincts of yours should be taken to Vegas." Scott laughed at that they arrived at the nurse's office and entered with Scott still carrying Erika "What happened dears?" "She was climbing the rock wall when…" "My condition acted up and I fell I would've hit the ground if Scott hadn't caught me." Erika said which made the nurse almost jump out of her seat "It's okay the seizure stopped before it could really get underway." Scott said making the nurse calm down a little as she approached them. "Take her this way please?" Scott nodded as he followed her to one of the more private beds. "I'll give your mother a call so she can be here." The nurse said after Scott put Erika down. "I wish she wouldn't." Surprised by her statement Scott asked "Why? Isn't this something you mom should here?" "She won't come unless I'm in the hospital." "Why?" "I've been through this since I was a kid she doesn't see any reason to leave work unless I've been put in the hospital because it's only serious when that happens if it happens at school but doesn't last long she acknowledges it but never shows up."

"That's terrible." Scott said Erika just shrugged. She shivered missing the warmth of Scott's arms. Scott noticed and lifted the blanket around her up "Here you go." "Thanks." Scott smiled at her then looked down at himself "I'm going to go get changed then I'll be right back." Erika felt her heart tremble at his words "You don't have to." "I know, but everyone should have someone to care for them especially when they wind up in here." Scott said as he left. Erika felt her heart jump a little at his words "Thank you." she whispered knowing he could hear her as she felt a tear slide down her face. _"You're welcome"_ Scott thought as he left the office and headed towards the gym the halls were empty so he didn't see anyone else as he walked into the locker room. He went and grabbed a quick shower changing his clothes after he was done _"There that's better."_ he thought as he grabbed his things then headed back towards the nurses office. He walked back inside and headed towards Erika's room and knocked "Come in." he opened the door to see that she hadn't moved from where he had left her. "Told you I'd be back." He said with a smile he heard her say "Not many people would stick with me. Most believe…" "That they'll catch it and do everything in their power to avoid that happening." Erika just blinked in surprise "Yeah." "Well I'm not one of those people I've seen to many times what an attitude like that does to others." Erika looked confused "I use to go down and help out at the hospital where my mom works." "Oh." Erika moved over a bit so he could sit down. He set his bag in the chair by the door and sat down next to her she nestled into his side already feeling the heat from his body.

"Comfy?" Scott said smiling at Erika. "Very. You're warm and comfortable." Scott gave a small laugh. "What?" "It's nothing just. Allison said the same thing to me once." Erika looked sorry that she had said anything "I'm…" "It's okay. How could you have known that?" Erika looked down looking shameful that she had been so crass. "Why did you two break up?" Scott got this funny look on his face "Her family. They seemed to have problems with me and it just caused too much drama." Erika took his hand "That sucks." "Yeah it does. Can I tell you a secret?" "Sure." she was excited to know he was willing to trust her with anything. "We sometimes sneak out and go somewhere in the woods to meet just to talk, but lately I've been feeling that…" "You tired of keeping secrets." "Yeah." He said with a sad nod "I try not to but a part of me thinks that it would be easier to give up on it and move on." Erika opened her arms and pulled him in _"He really cares about her"_ "I don't know why I just told you all that. I haven't even told Stiles." "I sounded like you need to get that off your chest and after today who better to talk to then the girls whose life you saved." They both smiled at each other then Erika yawned. "You should get some sleep." She nodded as she moved down the bed to get comfortable Scott made to get up but her arms tightened around him. "Stay." It was more of an order then anything else, but Scott for some reason didn't mind as he too moved down to get comfortable. He turned on his side Erika had done the same and the two of them started staring into each other's eyes again Scott didn't know why he did it but he reach out and pulled Erika close to him and held her again they both just kept looking into each other's eyes until hers started to drupe closed. She looked like she was fighting it when Scott whispered to her "I'll be here the whole time." as soon as she heard that Erika started to fall asleep and cuddled into Scotts chest. After her breathing had evened out Scott ran a hand through her hair then laid his head down beside her and closed his eyes as well unaware that someone was watching them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Had Scott bothered to look at the window in the door he would've seen Allison looking at the two of them sleeping in each other's arms. _"Why is he acting like this with her?"_ When Scott hadn't shown up for their next class she had gotten worried until the teacher had received a call she was able to catch part of the conversation. "He's helping look after a fellow student. Okay then I'll make sure someone gets his work to him." Allison already figured that they were talking about Scott and volunteered when the teacher had asked. "Take these to Mr. Macall he's helping the nurse take care of an ill student." Allison nodded and walked to the nurses' office as quickly as possible it made her long curly brown hair fly behind her head. When she arrived she expected to find them in one of the more common rooms when the nurse pointed to one of the private rooms she walked up to the door and looked into the window to see Scott and Erika talking on the bed together. She couldn't hear what they were talking about but she was able to catch Erika wrap her arms around Scott as if to comfort him. Then she watched as they got comfortable on the bed and fell asleep in each other's arms as Allison started moving back she could feel the tears already starting to form she fought them back as she walked up to the nurse. "Please make sure he gets these?" Allison said as she handed her some paper then walked out without looking back as she entered Chemistry Mr. Harris didn't even look up to see her "Miss. Argent where is Mr. Macall?" "Down at the nurses' office he's helping look after a fellow student." Harris picked up his phone and dialed the nurse to check the story. After he hung up he said "Very well take your seat." Allison took the open seat near her friend Lydia. Stiles was sitting on the other side of the room when he gave Allison a questioning look to which she just shook her head in the negative.

"_Something's wrong she looks like she's been crying." _Stiles thought as he got to work. When class let out Harris told Stiles to take Scott the work he missed Stiles move towards the nurses' office with about a thousand different questions in his head the most important of which was. _"Why did Scott stay with Erika?"_ Stiles walked in to see the nurse sitting at her desk a small pile of papers nearby _"I thought Allison would've given those to him directly?"_ "I'm here to give Scott the assignment he missed." "He's in the private room with Erika." Stiles nodded picking up the stack Allison had left and headed towards the private rooms they only give to those waiting to either go to the hospital or if their condition was too embarrassing for them to be out in the open. Stiles figured a seizure was one that went to the hospital, but it couldn't have been that bad if she was in one of those rooms here. Stiles walked up to the door and looked in to something he wasn't prepared for Scott and Erika lying in bed together holding one another like lovers. _"So that's what was bothering Allison?"_ Stiles knocked on the door and saw Scott stir and look to see him outside the door. Scott squinted at the door to see his best friend and waved him in. "Dude…?" "Shh. She's still asleep." "Sorry." Stiles said in a whisper.

"It's okay. What's up?" "I've got your missed assignments." "Put them in my bag over there." Stiles looked to see the bag and crossed the room and put them away. "Thanks." "You're welcome." Stiles said as he looked at his friend "We need to talk today." "We don't have practice today so we'll talk on the way home." "Okay." Stiles said as he left the room. As he closed the door Erika woke up at the sound of the door "Mmhm." Scott smiled "Hey." Erika smiled when she saw Scott still holding her looking like he had just woken up himself. "Hey. What I miss?" "Not much. Classes are over and it's time to leave." Erika looked sad for a moment before Scott asked "Do you need a ride?" "I'd like that but I need to get change as well." Scott laughed a little then got out of the bed and offered his hand to her. "Shall we?" Erika smiled as she took his hand and followed him out they made it to the locker room without any problems. "I'm going to grab a quick shower too." "Take your time I'm in no rush." Erika smiled again as she walked into the girls locker room. Scott just leaned up against the wall between the two rooms and waited he saw Allison pass by he nodded like usual she just looked sad as she walked by. _"Wonder what's bothering her?"_ While he waited checked with Stiles to make sure it was cool for him to give Erika a ride as well. "It's cool dude then you and me need to talk." Scott waited hearing the water shut off after a few minutes more Erika walked out in clean cloths and she had put on a touch of make-up on and her long blond hair was down. "Ready?" Erika looked at Scott feeling her heart flutter a little at the smile he was giving her _"He could melt ice with that smile."_ she didn't trust her voice so she nodded "Stiles is waiting in his jeep." "Cool." he offered his hand to her again and they walked outside.

Stiles watched as Scott lead Erika out to the jeep. _"They're holding hands now?!"_ Scott opened the front door for her letting her sit next to Stiles then he got in after her "So Erika where to?" "Over on…Oh crap I forgot to go and get the assignments I missed!" "Don't bother Harris is already gone." "Crap." "Hey why don't you come over to my place and work on it with me?" Scott said seeing the look of dread on her face turn to one of relief "You really make it a habit of saving people don't you?" Erika said trying to be funny Stiles stiffened at the comment but Scott just laughed "Maybe? Why do you know someone else that needs a rescue?" Erika pretended to be deep in thought "No one comes to mind." Scott laughed again as Stiles started the Jeep. _"Now they're studying together what is going on?" _Stiles watched his friend make small talk with her the entire trip it was both strange to see the two of them talk as if they have known each other all their lives. Stiles stopped outside the Macall house "Here we are." "Thanks dude." "No problem. Hey do you mind if I head up to your room I think I might have left something up there?" "Sure come on in." Scott said as he hopped out and pulled his keys out of his pocket. He opened the door and led them inside and turned to Erika "Help yourself to anything in the fridge." "Thanks." she said as she headed into the kitchen Scott beckoned Stiles to follow him upstairs. As soon as Scott's bedroom door was shut Stiles turned to his friend "Okay first how did you know she was in trouble?" "I don't know. One minute I'm talking with you then the wolf in me tells me I'm needed so I ran out to help." "What about the rest?" "Like what?" "Singing and holding her that stuff?" Scott thought everything that happened "I…just knew what she needed I can't explain how but I knew." "Dude…" "I know it doesn't make any sense. It must be a werewolf thing I'll ask Derrick about it." "Alright let me know what he said." Scott nodded and handed Stiles one of his comics "Your alibi." "Right." Scott turned the door knob and walked back down the stair when Scott stopped.

"Scott…?" Stiles looked to see Scotts hand shaking again. _"Oh no!"_ Scott ran as fast as possible Stiles not far behind him he entered to see Erika start to fall to the ground Scott ran forward and caught her. "I've got you hold on." He said as he repeated his actions from earlier even singing the same song and like last time she relaxed almost immediately however unlike last time she started to cry as Scott held her close to him. "Stiles I think you should go." "Are you sure?" "Yeah I've got it from here." Stiles nodded then walked out of the house. "I want this to end why won't they leave me alone?" "Isn't there anything that can help?" She shook her head her tears starting to stain his shirt. "There isn't any way to stop them." Scott just sat there holding her as she cried trying to think of something to help. He himself had made such a request when his Asma had been acting up, but it took a… _"Wait a minute?"_ "Erika there might be a way." She looked at him as if he had just slapped her "Hear me out before you say anything." she sat still looking a little hurt for some unknown reason. "Actually I don't think you'll believe me unless I show you." Scott said as he lowered his head Erika was confused now but before she could ask him anything he looked back up at her. His face had changed his eyes were now golden, his ears were pointed, and the front of his face was scrunched up giving it a more animal look. Erika realized that she should feel frightened, but she couldn't she was amazed by this transformation. Scott was starting to look away when he heard "Wow." Erika gasped once she found her voice. He looked back in surprise "So how are you able to do this?" she said she started running her hand around his face as it transformed back to normal. "I'm a werewolf it's a long story." "I'm not in a hurry." Scott laughed a little and he led her into the living room so they could sit on the couch. After they were both comfortable Scott told her everything, the day he was bitten, Derrick, even that Allison's family were humans that hunted supernatural creatures. "So you killed the Alpha that created you and now Derrick is Alpha." "Yeah and he's only bitten one other person." "Isaac." "Right." "So if I become a werewolf like you I don't have to worry about." "Right again." "The question is will he do it?" "Only one way to find out." Scott said as he walked outside into the backyard transforming again, and howled. After he stopped they heard another wolf howl a few miles away "He'll meet us at his family home." Scott said turning back to Erika "You ready?" she nodded then Scott picked her up into his arms again and started running in the woods. Erika didn't know how long they ran for until they came across the old blackened home.

A young man walked out the front door fallowed by another but the second was closer to Scott's height "Scott. How are you?" "Derrick. Thank you for meeting us." "No problem you said it was urgent, but you didn't mention that you were bringing company." "This is Erika." she gave a small wave to the two men. They both nodded her heads to her "Why is she here Scott?" "Derrick I need to ask a favor. Please turn Erika into a wolf?" that made Derrick look at him in surprise Isaac was shocked as well. "Why would you ask me to do that? You've made it clear that you don't think this is a gift." "To the right person it is. Erika get seizures they have been plaguing her since she was a child. She told me that there was nothing Human medicine could do please help rid her of them." Derrick raised an eyebrow at Scott. "That was a nice speech Scott, but it a no go." Derrick turned to leave "Please Alpha?!" again Derrick and Isaac looked at Scott in surprise Erika was as well. Scott had fallen to his knees "Please help her?" his voice sounded so sad that it brought a tear to Erika's face. "Scott what has happened to you? You're willing to call me Alpha and join us for her?" Scott nodded. "Why the sudden change?" Scott didn't say anything "Did something happen today? Anything out of the ordinary?!" Derrick's voice almost sounded like he was in a panic.

Erika was the one to talk. She told Derrick about the rock wall and how Scott had caught her and helped her through her seizure as well as everything that happened after including having a second seizure in Scott's house. Derrick's face turned to a look somewhere between excitement and surprise. "I can't believe it. Scott is the first of us to find his mate." Everyone looked at Derrick as if he had just grown a second head. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner Scott, but I didn't think I'd have to any time soon." Derrick sat down on the darkened front steps of his family house. "Wolves like some animals mate for life so it's only natural that werewolves do the same. Every single one of us has a perfect someone out there for us. When a wolfs mate is in danger he feels it down to his very bones when they are troubled the wolf preforms some form of artistic talent to comfort them in your case singing. I imagine before today you've never heard that song?" Scott thought for a little while. "No I haven't. I don't even know what the song is called." "It's Anthem of the Angels by Breaking Benjamin." Erika said "It's one of my favorite songs." "And there is more prof for you. Scott think has any part of you really wanted to leave her side?" "Now that I think about it. No." Derrick beamed. "My dear Omega you have found your mate." Scott sat there for a moment mauling everything over then looked at Erika "How do we know without a doubt? I don't want to dash anyone's hopes." _"He's worried about hurting me. That's so sweet."_ "Share a kiss. If you feel more then when you kissed anyone else then you'll know without a doubt." Erika blushed a little then looked at Scott "You'll have to be the judge." Scott nodded then walked towards her a part of his mind was screaming at him to stop because he was still with Allison, but a greater part of him overruled it as he approached. He placed his hands on Erika's waist then leaned forward and kissed her.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews and hope you guys will stick with me I won't always be able to update right away.

Disclamir I don't own Teen Wolf. Wish I did but I don't

* * *

Chapter Three

Alison Argent arrived home and still had tears in her eyes her parents noticed right away.

"Alli what's wrong?" Chris Argent asked

"Nothing."

"Allison what is it?" Victoria Argent said Allison sighed knowing they wouldn't let it go.

"Today in gym Scott saved the life of a class mate."

Both Argent parents looked at each other in surprise "And that's a bad thing?"

"No. It's what I saw afterwards that is bothering me. Scott took her to the nurse, but he cared her like she was extremely valuable and breakable."

Chris Argent looked at his daughter with a thoughtful expression. "Did he do anything artistic? Draw, sing, anything like that?"

"Yeah while she was having a Seizure he held her and sang this song. I don't know what it was called though and I'm surprised he did to be honest."

Victoria asked the next question. "After he took her to the nurse what happened?"

"Well he stayed with her the entire time. He missed two classes and I went to give him his work after the first one. When I got there the two were in one of the private rooms sleeping, but it was the way they were sleeping that is strange."

"What do you mean?" Both parents asked in earnest making Allison jump a little

"Well they were holding onto one another like they were long time lovers. What's bothering me is why is he acting like this? If I didn't know better I'd say he was dating Erika, but according to Jackson and Lydia Scott has been keeping away from other women since our break up."

Allison looked at her parents only to see them with different looks Victoria looked happy while Chris looked concerned, but both had a small smile playing on their lips.

"He's found her." Chris said his look of concern turning the closest to happiness Allison remembered.

"What are you talking about?"

"Scott has found his mate. Wolves mate for life but it doesn't take effect until after they find the one truly meant for them. Signs that they've found them include some form of artistic talent to comfort and a small ability to tell when they are in danger those are the only things that are known there may be more, but we don't know about it."

"Wait what does this mean?"

"It means we no longer need to worry about Scott Macall. He has found the one he will spend the rest of his life with." Victoria said getting up from the couch.

Allison felt her heart stop _"No! That's not true!"_ she screamed in her head.

"I wouldn't doubt that right now he's taken her to Derrick to be turned." Chris said as he fallowed his wife into the kitchen.

Allison grabbed her phone and ran upstairs. The call she made went straight to voice mail "Hey this is Scott I can't to the phone right now, but leave a message and I'll get back to you."

"Scott please call me as soon as you get this?" she hung up then dialed Stiles

"Hey Allison what's up?"

"Stiles I think something is happening to Scott…"

Erika lips felt soft against his and unlike the times he had kissed Allison Scott felt something he hadn't before it felt like a part of himself was awakening and experiencing the world anew.

The kiss was filled with more passion and love then any he had experienced in the past Scott felt Erika react in the same manner as she lifted her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer to her. Scott ran his tongue across Erika's bottom lip asking for entrance and took advantage at her gasp to plunge into her mouth.

Her tongue entered his mouth as they both started learning each other Erika let a small moan escape her she had never experienced anything like this before it was new, and the fact that it was Scott made it all the more enjoyable. Neither one knew how long they kissed, but they were forced to stop when the need for air over powered them.

"Wow." Was all either of them could say

"Any doubts now?" Derrick asked with a large smile on his face Isaac had an impressed look on his face as he watched the two of them.

Scott looked into Erika's eyes "Not a single one."

"Same here."

"Good. Now before I turn you Scott why were you willing to join the pack now?"

"I think a part of me felt Erika's desperation to be rid of her seizures that I would have done anything to help her." Derrick nodded.

"Isaac seeing as Scott is the more experienced out of the Beta's I'm going to make him the Senior Beta. Which means when I'm not around he's in charge."

Derrick looked over at Scott "Can you both accept that?"

"Yes." was heard from both of them Derrick nodded.

"Very well Scott I need bite you to mark you as a part of the pack. Then I'll bite Erika two new members on the same night." Both nodded as he got up and walked towards them.

"This will sting a little bit." He said as he shifted into his form his red eyes blazing with large tuffs of fur on his face Scott followed his instincts and shifted as well. "Good that will save me time."

Derrick said as he approached. When he was standing right in front of Scott the Omega kneeled "I welcome you into my pack Omega now be reborn as Senor Beta of the Hale pack."

After he said that Derrick bit into the back of Scott's neck making the younger wolf give a small cry of pain then he moved away. The bite slowly healed leaving a scar just like the one on his stomach from Peter.

Scott was breathing deeply "Welcome to the pack brother." Derrick said to him as he stood back on his feet. "Thank you." Isaac walked over and held out his hand to Scott who took it without a moment's hesitation.

"Are you ready Erika?"

The girl nodded as Derrick stood in front of her then took her arm, and held it out. "Your mark doesn't need to be as public as his." The Alpha said as he bit into Erika's arm.

The girl cried out and Scott growled a warning "She'll be okay Scott I'm sorry I hurt her." Derrick said looking back at the Beta.

Erika could feel it right away a part of her felt more alive then before and she also felt great happiness because as Derrick had bitten into her she had tasted blood again. The seizure that would've happened never came she knew it should've happened but it didn't she started laughing in joy

"They're gone. I'm free!" She screamed she heard Scott laugh a little then she ran towards him and jumped into his arms her legs wrapping around his body and her arms around his neck as she kissed him.

"Thank you for bringing me here."

"You're welcome."

"Welcome Erika to the Hale pack." Derrick said once she had placed her feet on the ground again

"Thank you."

"Now you two can continue to live with your human relatives, however if that doesn't suit you the both of you can come live in the den. Well the temporary den anyway until I can afford us an actual house."

"I'd like that." Erika said without hesitation.

"Scott?"

"I can't just up and vanish on my mother. I'm going to need a week and at least a decent place to show her when I move into the place."

"I'm already working on fixing the house above the den it would make a great place to live but I still need some help. Isaac has been a big help very good with his hands and tools."

"I won't be much help there but I'll do what I can." Scott told Derrick who nodded

"Great now head back to your place I'll be by later to pick Erika up." they both nodded then started running back towards the Macall house. _"All this time I've been trying to get him to join, and all I really needed was a sick girl."_

Both Scott and Erika ran out of the woods and back into his house. "We need to get some work done or else mom will try to kick you out."

Erika nodded as they pulled out their textbooks and set to work. Almost an hour later they heard a car approach "Everything sounds so loud." Erika grimaced

"Yeah it'll be like that for at least half a day it should be okay tomorrow." Scott said taking her hand and squeezing it to comfort her. They heard the jingle of keys at the door as it was pushed open my Melissa Macal

l "Hey honey. How was…? Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize we had company."

"Mom this is Erika, Erika this is my mom Melissa."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Macall." Melissa grabbed her heart as if she was in pain.

"Oh I just felt old for a moment. Please call me Melissa."

Scott laughed a little at his mother "I see by the books and the writing on the notebooks that this is a study session?"

"More like a study date." Scott said making Erika blush a little.

"Oh. Well I hope you two are hungry I've brought home some Chinese."

"That sounds great thanks." Erika said as the three of them headed into the kitchen.

They were just getting settled at the table when the doorbell rang. "I got it mom." Scott walked to the door and caught a familiar scent, and opened the door to his best friend.

"What's up Stiles?"

"What's up?! I've been calling for last hour and all you can say it 'What's up'!" Scott looked confused then reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Ah crap my battery died. I'm sorry if I worried you man." Stiles took a deep breath then looked into the living room to see the study materials still out.

"So you two have been here the entire time studying?"

"Yeah…why?" Scott had drawn out the yeah like most teens when they clarify something that seemed obvious.

"Well Allison called me and said that you were in trouble."

"Stiles how much trouble could I get into at my own home?" Stiles got a look on his face like he was actually considering answering "Dude rhetorical."

"Oh right. Any way when neither of us seemed able to reach you I came over. Where's Miss. Seizure?"

Although knowing Stiles almost all his life Scott didn't take the question well and grabbed him by the front of his shirt and lifted him in the air.

"Don't ever call her that again!"

Stiles looked down at his friend seeing the golden eyes and teeth start to form "Alright I'm sorry please put me down?!"

"Scott he didn't mean anything by it you can put him down." Erika's voice came from behind them Melissa wasn't far behind.

"What's all this about?"

"Stiles called me a nickname that some classmates gave me it's a very upsetting name for me, and Scott didn't take his best friend calling me it all that well."

Erika explained as Scott lowered Stiles to the ground.

"Stiles what did you call her?" Melissa said in a tone both boys recognized as her no nonsense voice.

"Miss. Seizure." He said then jumped away from Scott before he could grab him again.

"Stiles I think it's time you went home now." Scott said in a harsh tone all three hadn't ever heard before, but Erika had a feeling of where it was coming from.

Stiles back away and said "Yeah. I' guess I'll see you tomorrow?" he walked back to his jeep then drove away.

Erika walked over towards Scott and started running her hand over his arm he seemed to relax almost instantly "Why would they call you that?"

"I use to get seizures at random times. They've stopped, but everyone still likes to call me it. Scott here was one of the few who were always nice enough to call me by my name alone."

"I couldn't stand to see the look on your face when someone would call you that."

Scott said placing his hand on her face rubbing under her eyes catching the early tears that threatened to fall. She leaned into his touch enjoying the warmth that came from it.

Melissa watched the two of them _"It looks like he's moved on from Allison nicely."_

* * *

I haven't completly decided what I'm going to do about the Katama yet. I leaning towards Derrick and Scott finding a way to turn Jackson into a wolf like in the season two finale. Give me some feedback on the idea of that and your idea of how they do that


	4. Chapter 4

First I want to say thank you for the reviews this one is a short chapter. Don't hate me please.

Second please R&R I love hearing back from you.

Disclamer I don't own Teen Wolf.

* * *

Chapter Four

_"That was strange." _

Stiles thought as he drove back home _"Scott's never reacted like that before."_

Stiles hadn't known what to think when Allison called and told him that Scott may be in trouble.

"Stiles I think something is happening to Scott he's not answering his phone, and today's event are still hanging on my mind."

"Allison I dropped him and Erika at his house a few minutes ago, and as I was leaving it looked like she was going to have another seizure. Maybe that's why he hasn't answered his phone."

"Stiles don't you find it weird that since gym today it doesn't appear that Scott wants to be around anyone else but Erika?"

Stiles stopped to think about it. "Alright it's a little weird, but that doesn't mean he's in trouble."

"Stiles Scott always seems to be the magnet for trouble this could be one of those times."

"Alright hang on Allison. If he doesn't answer his phone in an hour I'll drive to his house, and see what's going on."

"Okay. Call me when you can and let me know what's going on."

Stiles had pulled into his driveway when he pulled out his phone to call Allison.

"Stiles? What happened?"

"His battery died. That's why whenever either of us called it went straight to voice mail."

"What else happened?"

"Nothing." He said trying to sound casual. He failed

"What aren't you telling me Stiles?!"

Stiles breathed in deeply then told Allison about what happened after Stiles tactless mistake.

"That doesn't sound like Scott he wouldn't blow up like that."

"I know but he did. Maybe you were right something is going on, and we need to figure out what."

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow and we can get started."

Stiles said goodbye then hung up the phone. _"Whatever is wrong buddy I'll help you!"_

Dinner at the Macall household was coming to a close when a new sound pulled up, and a moment later the doorbell rang.

"I got it mom." Scott said as he opened the door for Derrick

"Erika it's your ride home."

"Coming."

"Come in please." Scott invited as his Alpha crossed the threshold.

"Thank you Scott. Hello Erika, Mrs. Macall."

Melissa faked a heart attack again "Melissa please Mrs. Macall is my mother in-law."

Derrick smiled "It nice to meet you. Scott tells me great things about you."

"It's nice to meet you two Derrick." everyone was surprised.

"Well I did date his uncle for a short amount of time." They all nodded in understanding after that.

"So Scott have you given anymore thought to my proposal?"

Caught a little off guard Scott didn't know what to say

"What proposal?"

"Well I renovating a house in town and am currently looking for roommates since Scott is one of the few people I'm on good terms with here I asked if Scott would like to move in with me."

Melissa looked surprised but covered it up quickly though not quick enough for the werewolves to catch it. "Well it's an interesting proposal…"

"That I would like to take you up on." Scott said interrupting his mother.

"Excellent we can talk out a rent agreement when you have the free time. Erika I'll take you home."

Erika nodded as she went into the living room to gather all her things.

Melissa didn't know what to think at the moment to be honest she hadn't expected Scott to move out till he went to college. "Scott don't you think we should discuss this?"

"Mom I've been thinking about it all month. My mind is made up."

_"Nice cover on the time line Scott."_ Derrick thought he was sure that was going to be the hardest part for Melissa Macall to accept.

"I'm ready." Erika said as she walked back into the hallway.

"Right well I'll be seeing you around Scott."

"Actually Derrick could you give me a ride to school tomorrow as well my usual way has become uninviting?"

Derrick looked at Scott in surprise everyone knew that Scott grabbed a ride with Stiles Stalinsky in the morning something must of happened to make him change his mind.

"Sure I'll be here around seven forty-five?"

"Sounds good I'll be ready."

"Okay see you tomorrow."

Scott nodded then walked Erika out to Derrick's car "I'll miss you." she said once they were alone

"I'll miss you to." Scott said as he kissed her goodbye they probably would've stayed like that if Derrick hadn't cleared his throat letting them know it was time to break apart.

"See you in the morning Scott."

"Bye Derrick and thanks."

"You're welcome but you're going to have to explain all of that to me later."

"I'll explain on the way home." Erika said looking towards their Alpha

"Alright." he waved to Melissa as they got into the car and drove away.

Scott walked back into his house only to be stopped by his mom. "Scott why didn't you bring this up with me sooner?"

"Mom I knew that you wouldn't take it that entirely well. Besides it affects my life more than anything else." Scott said as he walked up the stairs to his room.

That night Scott lay in bed trying to sleep without much success until he caught a familiar scent on the air he rushed to his window opening it for his mate who was standing there waiting for him.

"Didn't take you long."

"I ran as soon as I caught your scent."

"Aww I missed you to." Scott smiled at Erika and pulled her into his arms and into his room.

"Couldn't sleep either?" He said as they walked to his bed.

She shook her head and took off her jacket, and boots "Can I borrow one of your shirts?"

"Sure hang on." He walked over to his dresser and pulled out his Lacrosse jersey. It wasn't much, but it was the longest shirt he owned he handed it to Erika as she walked into his bathroom.

A moment later she walked out in nothing but his shirt on

"I could get use to this stunning sight before me." Scott said looking her body up and down.

Erika blushed a little "I could get use to certain someone saying things like that to me."

Scott smiled a thousand watt smile which seemed to melt Erika's heart. They both walked towards his bed lied down next to each other and Scott pulled her into his arms again then Scott was able to feel nothing under his shirt.

"Someone decided to go commando in bed tonight?"

Scott said with a knowing smile on his face Erika blushed again "Well you only have one article of clothing on it just made sense."

Scott just smiled and pulled her closer to him pressing her completely flush to him.

"The next time I wear that jersey I don't know if I be able to think of anything other than the fact that it covered your naked body."

Erika smiled "Well then we can call it your lucky jersey."

"I like that. We'll just have to make sure you wear it every night so it keeps all that luck." Erika and Scott laughed a little as they made themselves comfortable.

Morning came too quickly for either of them as Erika walked into his bathroom when they heard Melissa walking towards his room to make sure he was up. After she had left Erika had changed back into her cloths and handed Scott his jersey before she headed towards the window Scott turned her around and kissed her passionately

"Babe you'll see me in almost two hours."

"I know, but I forgot to kiss you awake this morning." Erika smiled at hugged him close.

"Since tomorrow is the weekend we don't have to worry about getting up early."

"I'm looking forward to it." Scott walked into his shower and got ready he had barely walked out when he heard a car pull up and honk.

"Scott. Derrick is here."

"Alright mom I'm coming down." Scott grabbed his bag and walked down the stairs "Bye mom." he called out as he walked out the door Erika hopped out of the 2010 Dodge Charger that Derrick owned and almost ran into Scott's arms.

"If you two hurry we'll grab some breakfast on the way."

Stiles was sitting outside the school on one of the tables waiting to see his friend. He had been surprised to hear from Scott's mother that Scott caught a ride with someone else Stiles knew that he had made a mistake last night, but right now he was more worried about where his friend was at.

Allison walked over and joined him "Hey what's wrong?"

"Scott caught a ride with someone else this morning."

Allison's look of surprise probably matched his own when he had heard the news.

"You see this is what I was talking about last night. Scott has been acting strange since yesterday."

"I agree but what can…?" Stiles paused suddenly making Allison look where he was staring to see a dark blue Charger, but the people that were getting out of it that made them all pause Scott and Erika were hopping out of the car.

That wasn't what shocked the both of them the real surprise came from the identity of the driver. Derrick Hale the Alpha of the wolf pack that they believed Scott would never join as they both started walking towards the doors they could see that they were holding hands.

Erika was dressed differently then she had in the past she looked more confident and every once in a while both she and Scott would look at each other as if they were seeing the most beautiful piece of art in the by the Renaissance Masters.

_"Oh my god! Mom and Dad were right!"_

Allison wasn't the only one surprised but both Stiles and Allison were struck speechless by the scar that was showing on Scott's neck it was a bite mark. Allison sent a text to her father telling him about the new scar only to get back

"That mark is given to an outsider that has joined a pack. It means that Scott has joined Derricks pack."

Allison showed Stiles the text. Stiles just shook his head in the negative over and over again

"He wouldn't do that. Every time Derrick has tried to get him to join Scott has always turned him down."

Stiles wanted to keep denying the idea, but Allison left the tears start to form.

_"I'm losing him, and so is Stiles."_


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to everyone of my followers and I hope you enjoy this new chapter

Disclaimer I don't own Teen Wolf

* * *

Chapter Five

"Everyone is staring at us."

"Let them." Scott told his mate as they walked to their first class.

Both sat together Scott had moved closer to where Erika usually sits so he could stay close to her.

"I'm not use to the attention."

"Neither was I when I first started out it gets easier to ignore over time."

It was true that Erika was getting more stares mainly because she now let herself out of her box she no longer had to fear that she would randomly start to seize. Scott and Erika sat next to each other the entire day even at lunch everyone noticed the icy distance Scott kept from Stiles no one more so then Stiles himself. The only class that Scott and Erika didn't have together was English were Stiles decided to confront him

"Scott I know I messed up last night but don't you think you're going too far?"

"Stiles I don't think I took it far enough."

Scott said in an almost growl as he took a seat as far away from Stiles as possible.

_"What the hell happened to him?!"_ Stiles thought as class progressed as class ended Stiles met up with Allison

"Okay Scott is being mind controlled or something along those lines because he isn't acting like himself!"

"I don't know what it is, but we need to figure it out."

"How?"

"I don't know."

"You could simply ask me what's going on?"

they both jumped seeing both Erika and Scott looking down on them.

"I tried to do that…?"

"No you tried to find out why I wasn't being as kind as I usually am."

"Okay then please tell us what's going on?" Stiles practically bagged

"Last night I took Erika to Derrick so he could turn her and help her with her Seizures I joined his pack in thanks for saving my mate from such a fate."

Stiles looked shocked Allison thought trying to look the same didn't quite do it right something Erika noticed.

"You knew that I was Scotts mate didn't you?"

Everyone turned towards Allison "My parents told me about it last night, but I didn't believe them. I still don't!" the youngest Argent said raising her fist as if to strike when her hand arm was caught by someone else.

"I apologize for my daughter Scott."

Chris Argents voice came from behind Allison

"It's alright Mr.…"

"Chris please?"

"…Chris you explained everything as best as you could to her and she didn't react well. That's not your fault."

"I'm still confused here?"

"Stiles let me put it this way. Scott and Erika are soul mates they will remain loyal as well as love each other like no lovers you've ever seen or heard about. There isn't a power on this earth that can separate the two of them."

"And since Derrick was kind enough to help her I offered to join his pack as thanks."

"He was also made Senor Beta as well." Erika said pride filling her voice

"What does that mean?"

"It means Scott not only joined but was made second in command." Chris said with an impressed look on his face.

"Isaac isn't exactly experienced." Scott said trying to down play it

"Never the less you've only been a wolf for a year and already have such a high position of power. That's impressive even to me."

"Well my Alpha has been that for a shorter amount of time we're a young pack."

Chris nodded then turned to Allison. "It's time to go Alli."

She just nodded as they walked over to his SUV

"Oh Scott I almost forgot. Congratulations." Chris offered his arm to Scott

"Thanks Chris." as soon as he let go Derrick pulled up.

"Everything alright Scott?"

He said staring right at Chris

"Everything's fine. Chris here was just telling me congratulating on finding Erika, and being made Senor Beta."

"That was very kind of you." Derrick said he still had a look of contempt on his face.

"Bye everyone." Erika said leading Scott over towards Derrick's car.

"So how was school?"

"Well we were the center of attention as the new developing couple, I yelled at Stiles for yesterday, and Harris was impressed that Erika had the work done since he didn't give it to her yesterday."

Derrick just smiled as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"Any news on the thing killing people."

"No I'd like the four of us to search Hale house to make sure we didn't miss anything that could help us."

"Alright let's get going."

Scott said none of them the wiser of Allison's thoughts. _"I'll set you free Scott. Don't worry I won't stop until I succeed."_

Isaac was already standing outside the blackened house when they pulled up. Scott walked over and grasped his forearm like they were old friends

"Did I miss much brother?"

"No Harris is still an ass to everyone there is drama in the halls. You know human things."

"Ah got to love those human things."

Scott laughed at the suspected murder as Erika walked up to them and grasped Isaac's arm like Scott had.

"How are you little sister?"

"I'm good brother. You missed a bit of fun at the end of the day with the Argent brat trying to believe that she still had a chance."

Isaac laughed as they all headed inside.

"Look everywhere I want to be sure I didn't miss anything."

All three Betas nodded as they started to move only for Scott to stop as Isaac headed up the stairs.

"Wait Isaac stop!" Everyone froze

"What is it?"

"Walk back down those last three steps." Isaac looked at Derrick who nodded.

"Did you hear that?"

"What?"

"The second stair gave a hollow sounding squeak."

"Isaac walk up the stairs again."

Derrick said turning his head to the side to listen. This time all four of them heard it a hollow sound like when you knock on a wall where something is hidden Derrick rushed forward and found a panel that popped out.

"Nice work Scott!" The Alpha exclaimed as he pulled out a laptop along with it cords.

"Thanks."

"That's my mate finding something no one else could!"

Scott smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss.

"Scott's talents for tracking always surprised me." Derrick said reminiscing on the days when he trained Scott "It's fitting that one of his responsibilities is scouting the area ahead to make sure the pack is safe."

"I'll have to train another scout as well I can't do it alone."

Derrick nodded "Isaac has skills with tracking they aren't anywhere at your level, but with your help they could be."

Scott turned towards his pack brother. "If you're up for it we start tonight."

"What do I have to do?"

"I'm going to give you an item that I'll have taken all over the woods. Every once in a while I'll leave a marker that will be covered in my scent once you find them all bring them to me. I will then judge your skills and see where we need to work. I'll do this frequently to judge your improvement."

Scott told the younger Beta judge his reaction.

"Let me know when you're ready." Isaac said looking excited

"And while you two are doing that I'll get started training Erika." Derrick said as he powered up the laptop.

All three Betas' gathered around their Alpha as he started looking for anything that would tell them about the creature causing all the problems

"I need more data but the closest I can find to this is the Katama."

"What's that?"

"A changeling like us except they turn into a lizard like creature. It says that they only go after murders…"

"Well that's good."

"…However!" Derrick said looking irritated to having been interrupted.

"'Unlike the wolf the Katama does not seek a pack but merely a friend.' Which means?"

"Someone's controlling it." Scott said looking at Derrick in surprise.

"It would appear that way."

"Well how do we find the Katama?" Isaac asked

"The only way to detect it would be to find the controller and use some kind of test it won't work on the actual person that is the Katama."

"Or we look at the suspect list and find it through process of elimination?" Scott said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"What is it Scott?" Erika asked

"We know of two people that were bitten by Alpha's but seemed to be unaffected."

"Jackson and Lydia." Derrick said quietly almost to himself.

"Right so we keep an eye on those two, and whichever one turns is the Katama. Is there any way to set them free without killing?" Scott asked.

He may not be close friends with either of them, but both humans deserved a chance to live.

"It just talks about having a strong emotional connection. Whatever the hell that means?!" Derrick said shutting down the laptop and stood on his feet.

"We can talk more later lets head to the den." They all left the house and headed out to Derricks car.

Derrick stopped by a drive-thru and got a few meals for everyone it wasn't till they were in the basement of an abandoned home inside an old subway car that they spoke up again.

"Alright so we know that the Katama is under some ones control, that there are two possible suspects that could be the Katama, and so far we haven't found a way to help instead of kill that person." Scott said once they were all sitting in one of the cars seats.

"Maybe we should look in to the lives of the Katama's kills?" Isaac said

"We don't have the resources or the time." Derrick said.

"I know someone that does."

Scott said with a smile as he pulled out his phone and dialed a number the other wolves looking confused.

"Allison its Scott I need to talk to Chris."

The wolves all got understanding looks on their faces while other hunters might kill them on sight Chris was one of the few that lived by the code "We hunt those that hunt us." that alone was enough to at least give him a chance.

"Scott let me talk to him." Derrick said as they heard the sound of footsteps on the phone Scott handed him the phone without a moment's hesitation.

"Chris hello this is Derrick." The other wolves were able to hear Chris answers

"Alli told me this was Scott."

"I had him call so I could speak with you."

"What could be so important that you needed to contact me?"

"I'd like to call a meeting hunters and wolves. We may have discovered what's been killing people, and Scott has come up with some plain to help everyone."

"The four of you will be there?"

"Yes. Bring as many as you feel you need to."

"Alright where do we meet?"

Derrick stopped to think

"What about the woods up on Lookout Point their secluded and there's about an equal distance between both sides." Scott suggested.

Derrick nodded "Head to Lookout Point we'll find you there."

"Alright. Time?"

Derrick looked at clock on his phone then said "In an hour. My pups still have much to do before the day is done."

"Alright one hour see you then."

Derrick hung up then tossed Scott his phone. "Let's head out."

"Back to the car?" Scott asked

"No we're running."

Scott nodded with a smirk then turned to see the two younger wolves looking a little stunned.

"Why are we running up there?"

"We're faster on foot plus they won't be able to see us arrive there." Derrick said as he grabbed his leather jacket.

"Alright remember this is a meeting under the truce banner. No killing no fighting nothing of the sort."

Chris Argent said while addressing his men and daughter we had insisted on coming with them wearing her bow and quiver.

"They may have valuable intel we need about this unknown killer. I don't know why they are contacting me about it, but that's what this meeting is about."

Chris paused as his father Gerard walked in and took a seat. "Now don't be surprised when instead of Derrick alone there will be three Beta's there to watch his back. I personally know his Senor Beta the boy believes strongly he's the kind you don't want to have as an enemy because he can find ways to turn your plans in on you. He's also one of the best trackers I've ever met just so you know so don't think just because you run he won't find you."

Chris paused to let his words take effect.

"I know next to nothing about the other two except that the female is mated with the Senor Beta." Allison looked away at that no one except her grandfather seemed to notice.

"Now let's head out."

Chris said as they all started to move towards the stairs to leave "Allison if you're sure…"

"I want to go Dad."

the young girl stated as she checked the strings, and sights of her bow.

Chris nodded "Father you ride with me and Alli the other four will take a second car."

"Fine idea son. Might I suggest she have more then that bow?"

"I have a pair of knives as well just in case. That's all I feel comfortable with Gerard. I hate the way a gun feels in my hands."

"I'm just glad you're prepared sweetheart." Gerard said as he walked up the steps.

After two black SUV's pulled off into a clearing two young men stepped out to meet them. One was tall looked about 20 and pale skin, while the other one looked to be in his late teens with tan skin. Derrick and Scott watched as Chris walked out of his car along with Allison, and an old man neither recognized they could smell four more men in the other car, but neither of them paid attention to them.

"Derrick, Scott nice to see you two."

"Chris, Allison, and…"

"Gerard I'm Chris and Kate's father." The older man said in a voice that most would think of as caring, but they weren't deceived it.

"Where are the other two?" Chris asked.

Scott smiled then brought his fingers to his lips and whistled the hunters waited for something to happen until they heard some grunting and sounds of pain. The three Argents turned to see their four men on the ground disarmed by the two wolves standing over them.

"Of all the people you could've chosen you chose the most trigger happy?" Derrick said with a small smile

"All four of them were making a move for their weapons as I whistled. Erika, and Isaac were told to disarm only no killing or major injuries." Scott said looking at Chris.

"I told them not to act in such a way."

"You probably also told them to expect four. So Scott set up this little test for your men." Derrick said as he clapped his Senor Beta on the shoulder.

"It's nice to see a strategist in such a small pack."

Gerard said looking at Scott

"Thank you."

the wolf said to the old man. Derrick cleared his throat

"Now on to business. We discovered the name of the creature doing all the killings along with the reason it's doing it."

Chris and Gerard turned to the Alpha Allison's eyes were still on Scott. "We believe it's called a Katama a lizard shape-shifter that supposedly only kills murderers."

"So everyone that has died is linked to a dead body?"

"It's possible, but there is more. The Katama is being controlled by someone else."

"Someone is controlling it?!"

"Yes. Unlike wolves the Katama doesn't seek a pack, but a friend and whoever creates that bond can use the Katama as a weapon if they wished."

"How do we kill it?"

"We haven't discovered that yet."

Scott added knowing it was time for him to explain his plan

"We can find the controller…"

"How?" Chris interrupted Scott gave him a mild look of irritation

"…by tracking the history of the deceased and find a connection between them all." Scott finished.

"However my pack and I don't have the time or the resources this. Which is where you come into Scott's plan." Derrick said.

Scott nodded "Right. If you could try and find a connection between them all we can find the controller."

"What about the Katama?" Allison finally opened her mouth to say.

"Leave it to us. We'll find a way to deal with it." Scott told her then looked at the two Argent males

"This thing is a problem for all of us. We deal with it then go back to business as usual?"

both men looked deep in thought "Alright you've got a deal. We work together to kill this thing them we move on." Chris offered his hand to Derrick who grasped it.

After they parted Erika and Isaac lit the four unknown hunters on their feet and threw their weapons away so they could leave before a fight broke out.

"Scott could you wait a moment?" Allison asked trying to hide the desperate plea in her voice.

He turned back to her "Give me a moment." he said as he walked a few feet away and talked with Derrick.

After a few minutes Scott turned and nodded at her as he walked back "You got five minutes." he said once he was in front of her she looked over his shoulder to see the pack leaving.

"Dad?"

"Just this once Allison."

"Thank you."

Chris and the other hunters turned and walked to their cars.

"What do you need to talk about Allison?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for making Stiles believe that you were in some kind of danger."

"It's all right I think he would've thought the same even without your help."

"Scott…"

"Allison I remember how this afternoon you were ready to fight Erika for something she couldn't control I can understand that you're upset, but if you make one move to hurt her you…"

He left the threat open showing his eyes and teeth Allison cringed as Scott turned his back and ran into the woods.

_"I'm not giving up. I just hope you can forgive me when it's all over."_ Allison thought as she turned and walked to the car.

Scott caught up with the pack with no problems

"What did she want?" Erika asked an annoyed tone in her voice

"She apologized for making Stiles believe that someone was controlling me."

Scott said with a bored tone as he ran up to Derrick's right side. "Derrick there was something off about Gerard."

"You could feel it to huh?"

"Yes."

"Any ideas?"

"One, but I'll need to check on the hospital's records."

Derrick nodded "Tomorrow after school you and Erika can go and look. Tonight you two need to do your work, and train a little."

"Understood." Scott said as they continued running in complete silence.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys a little Lemon warning in this chapter fair warning this my first attempt at writing lemons so please bare with me.

Disclaimer I don't own Teen Wolf

* * *

Chapter Six

"This is one of my mother's necklaces."

Scott said handing Isaac the basic chain with a locket on it.

"What can you smell on it?"

Isaac brought the piece of jewelry to his nose and inhaled deeply "Two scents. One more animalistic which makes it your scent. The other is kind of floral mixed with something else I'd guess a type of perfume."

"Very good. I sprayed that with my mother's favorite perfume. I took it around in about a five mile perimeter find the path and bring me all the markers I'm not going to tell you the number of markers there are."

Isaac nodded then turned towards the woods and walked in without a glance backwards. Scott smiled as he took a seat and took out his bag to finish his homework while he waited he had just finished a rather nasty essay for Harris when Isaac returned.

"How many did you find?"

"Six."

The younger wolf said as he held out six strips of material

"Not bad you only missed three."

Scott said as he stood up and motioned for Isaac to follow him.

Elsewhere Derrick was having Erika running through an obstacle course "Very good Erika." the young woman smiled at the praise. "Do it again." Derrick ordered making Erika's face fall.

He kept her at it for a few more hours until Isaac walked in dragging his feet Derrick smiled "Scott run you ragged?"

"No he just kept me working until a few minutes ago. When we weren't tracking he had me studying plants and the movements of animals in areas."

Isaac said as he plopped himself in one of the chairs.

"Let's call it a night Erika."

Derrick said Erika smiled then grabbed her coat and ran off Derrick laughed as she went

"Sure one minute she's about to die from exhaustion then the moment she can go and see her mate she's full of life."

Derrick looked over at Isaac to see him fast asleep.

"And I'm talking to myself great."

Scott was walking into his room when he caught her scent and walked over to the window again.

She wasn't waiting there this time "Oh well guess that means I can us all the hot water in the shower tonight." Scott baited

"You do and I'll…" she didn't get to finish her threat as she felt two arms wrap themselves around her and pulled her in.

"You shouldn't give yourself away like that."

"I know I'm just too tired after Derricks work out."

Scott laughed a little "I remember those days."

Scott said as he held her close to him "After a hot shower I'll show you a trick to make you feel better."

Erika nodded and grabbed his jersey again as she walked towards the shower.

"Care to join me?"

She said as she almost closed the door

"I'd love to."

Scott said as he pulled off his shirt and followed her into his bathroom. Erika took off her boots again while Scott walked over to the shower and got it running. Erika had turned her back to pull off her shirt when she felt his hands running on her skin the heat of his touch leaving scorch marks as he helped lift her shirt off. He kissed her neck and moved along her shoulder as he unclasped her bra and pulled if away from her

"A little eager are weee..."

She couldn't finish as she felt his hands trace alone the edges of her body by her breast almost coming into contact with the flesh mounds but never quite touching them. It almost felt like torture to have him so close yet not have him actually touching where she wanted. Erika garbed his hand and placed it on one of her breast sighing in content at his touch Scott started kneading and running his thumb over her nipple making it hard in arousal. Erika moaned at his ministrations as his other hand moved down and unbuttoned her pants she helped slide them off not realizing that Scott had hooked her underwear as well until she felt the cold air hit her lower region.

She shivered

"Do you want me to stop."

Scott asked a little worried

"Don't you dare even think about it!" Erika gasped she turned to face him

Scott smiled at her then started to remove his pants as well. Erika knocked his hands aside so she could release him from the tightening fabric she pulled down his underwear with his pants setting his hardened member free. Erika stared at it and reached out as if to touch it, but stopped.

"It's okay Erika." Scott told her when she looked him in the eye again Erika nodded as she reached out again.

As soon as her warm hand touched him Scott gasped at the sensation it cause

"Scott if you're done in the shower turn the water off." Melissa's voice said

"Sorry I was warming it up and complete forgot about while I finished a paper for School."

Scott was amazed at how he was able to think that up at the moment. Erika was frozen solid neither had heard Melissa approach

"Then hop in and take your shower quickly."

"Right mom."

they listened as she left.

Scott let out a sigh of relief "We should get our shower before she decides to come back."

Erika nodded and let go of him as she walked into the shower a little red in the face.

Scott got in behind her and held her to him "Don't be embarrassed. It would've only been bad if she walked in on us."

"I just a little nervous."

Scott got a confused look on his face "Why?"

Erika blushed an even brighter red as she said. "I've never done anything like this. I'm nervous that I'll mess it up somehow."

Scott turned her to face him and he kissed her with as much passion as he could muster. He slid his tongue over her lip again and met her tongue in a dual. He tried to convey his love for her in the kiss and didn't pull away until he could feel that they both needed to breath.

Erika had a dazed look on her face as he pulled away "There is no possible way you would mess it up." he kissed her neck and gave a little nip in some areas.

Erika gave a little moan as he continued to do this "Scott I'd like to be clean before I dirty myself again." she said in a breathless voice Scott laughed as he grabbed the shampoo bottle.

"Let me wash your hair." He squeezed the bottle and started running the soap through her hair he even started massaging her scalp.

Erika moaned as he worked "I'm going to have you do this more often." she said in a low voice

"Any time you wish my Luna."

Erika looked at Scott. "What did you call me?"

"It means 'moon' according to Derrick the moon is the most important thing to us."

Erika got a look of pure happiness "So I'm the most important thing in your life?"

Scott smiled at her and nodded. "Yes Erika you're the most important person in my life."

She got a smile on her face that could've spilt it in two "You're the most important person in my life Scott." she said as she pressed her lips to his.

They finished the shower in a hurry and barely dried themselves as they started to kiss again as they walked into his bedroom. Scott laid her out on his bed and looked her body over

"Beautiful."

He whispered as he started to kiss her body starting at her neck nipping at the pulse point on her throat then running his tongue over his love bites. Erika moaned as he moved down to her collarbone then the valley between her breasts until he looked at her silently asking permission she gave a slight nod.

Scott then opened his mouth and ran is tongue over her nipple she arched as he did this his hand kneaded her free breast "Scott." she gasped as he started switching between the two. "Scott please." Erika moaned

"Please what my Luna?" he said as he lifted himself off of her to look her in the eye

"I need release." she gasped as his hands kept grouping her breast.

"It'll come soon love you just need some patience." Scott said as he started kissing her body again moving south towards her neither region.

"What are you…?"

"Shh I'm going to give you what you want." He said as he kissed her thigh and started moving closer to her core he paused at her lips and ran his fingers over her mound.

Erika shivered at his touch

"If at any point you want to stop don't be afraid to tell me."

Scott reassured her as he let his tongue lick from the bottom of her lower lips to the nerve nub. Erika moaned Scott started licking more encouraged by her reaction.

Scott started suckling on her clit and biting it as well

"Oh god yes!" Erika almost screamed.

Scott smiled against her skin as he brought up a finger and started tracing it around her lips feeling her wet arousal he then pushed it inside of her making her moan loudly. He started moving his finger in and out of her and moved his face away to let his thumb take over where his mouth had just been as he crushed his lips against hers.

She moaned into his mouth "Yes right there!" she called out as she moved herself away to breath.

Erika felt the heat in her stomach "Oh god. I'm close…"

Scott pushed a second finger in and started moving faster inside of her.

"Scott…"

She gasped as she held her breath as her inner walls started clamping on his fingers and a stream of liquid covered his hand as she felt her release. Scott slowly moved his fingers inside to help bring her down from her high. She shivered as she tried to catch her breath her nails were clenching his sheets she hadn't even realized that she had done it until she saw the holes from where her nails had torn into them.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Erika gasped.

Scott moved up to face her "That was the first time I ever did that." he said as he lied down next to her.

Erika smiled then she looked a little nervous as she started to move down the bed only for Scott to stop her.

"What are you doing?"

Erika looked at him in surprise "I was going to return the favor."

Scott smile at her "I appreciate the gesture, but I can see you're not ready for anything like that."

Erika was surprised "I don't know many men that would turn down a blow job."

"I'm not most men. I'm your mate I'm not going to force you to do something you aren't ready for."

Erika kissed him. "I may not be ready for that, but I am ready to give you my virginity."

She straddled him her core touching the top of his penis he steadied her by placing his hands on her hips.

"Are you sure?"

Scott asked Erika answered him by slowly lowering herself onto him pausing when she felt him near her hymen.

"This is going to hurt." He told her trying to sound reassuring

"I know." she said as she slammed herself down burying him inside of her. She leaned forward and bit into his shoulder to muffle her cry of pain Scott just held her as he waited not daring to move an inch though his body was screaming for him to.

Erika waited for the pain to subside before she started to slowly ride him. Scott met her movements then they got a pace set as she started moving faster rubbing her clit against him as he thrust into her stretching her with each thrust.

"Erika you're so tight!"

Scott said as she moaned. Scott then lifted her off of him and onto her knees as he entered her from behind. Erika's moan would have been heard by everyone in the house if she hadn't let her face fall into Scott's pillows he kept the pace slow as he almost exited her then buried himself to the hilt.

"Harder." She cried after sometime "Fuck me Scott!"

she ordered him as he started to slam into her.

As her moans grew in volume "Whose pussy is this?" he growled continuing to slam into her his balls slapping against her body.

"Whose?!" He growled louder when she hadn't answered him pulling a handful of hair lifting her face into the air.

"Yours! It's yours and yours alone!"

She screamed out as he reached around her and pinched her clit she screamed louder "Scott I'm goanna cum!"

Scott picked up his pace as he felt his own release draw near

"Hang on just a little longer."

Erika tried to hold it off as long as possible until the heat in her stomach became too much

"I'm cumming!" she screamed.

Scott felt her walls tighten around his member and it set him off he felt his dick twitch as it sent a shot of semen into her. Both cried out as they fell forward onto Scott's bed tired and spent but also extremely satisfied. Erika and Scott were gasping for breath trying to slow their heart rates

"Oh wow."

Scott said once he was able to form a tangible thought. Erika agreed as she felt Scott wrap her in his arms and pull her flush against him

"I love you Scott." she whispered as her eyes started to close

"I love you to." he said back making her eyes open to look at him. They spent the time just staring into each other's eyes until the both of them fell asleep.

Derrick and Isaac were playing cards when Derrick stood up

"I'll go grab us some dinner."

Isaac was about to tell him what he wanted when Derricks phone rang.

"Derrick this is Stiles."

"Stiles how the hell did you get this number?"

"I have my sources. Look I'm calling to tell you something Jackson talked to my dad and told him that he thought about the argument between Isaac and his dad and said he had heard it all wrong. Dad has decided to call off the search for Isaac."

The mentioned wolf gave a shout of excitement

"Thanks for the information Stiles I'm sure Isaac will take the news well"

"You're welcome and look can you tell Scott that I'm sorry."

"I'll try but we both know how stubborn he can be." Derrick said with a smile as he hung up the phone

"Looks like your free again. I believe this calls for a pack celebration!" Derrick said as the two of them left the den.

* * *

This chapter was my first attempt at lemons please be kind with the R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all the reviews

Disclaimer I don't own Teen Wolf

* * *

Chapter Seven

Derrick and Isaac were walking in the woods behind Scott's house when they heard Erika's voice in the air

"Fuck me Scott!"

The two wolves stopped in surprise.

They listened as Scott growled "Whose pussy is this?" when he didn't get an answer he growled louder "Whose?!"

"Yours! It's yours and yours alone!"

"I think we should leave."

Derrick said as he started running away Isaac right behind him neither stopped until they were in town.

"I don't think I'll be able to look Scott in the eye tomorrow. I sure as hell won't be able to look at Erika the same."

Derrick said shivering Isaac was speechless but was shivering as well they walked into a diner.

"Grab us a table I need to splash some water on my face." Isaac nodded as he walked away.

Derrick joined him a moment later both still were a little shaken up

"Are you two okay?" Their waitress asked neither were able to look at her.

"Don't know yet we heard something we really should've."

"What could you hear that would make you two almost catatonic?"

"Wouldn't hearing two of your friends that you considered like a brother and sister go at it like animals make you catatonic to?" Derrick said finally looking up only to freeze once he saw her.

The waitress froze as she looked at him. Her long dark hair was tied up her uniform wasn't flattering, but Derrick was looking at her like she was the eighth wonder of the world her skin was very fair, she had a modest bossism, and her green eyes almost looked like the leaves in a tree. Isaac saw that this was similar to the way Scott would sometimes look at Erika and decide to stand up

"Why don't you take a seat? I'll cover your shift if you'll hand me your apron, pad, and pen." Isaac was able to see her name tag said Veronica as she handed him the asked for items. Isaac decided to send Scott a text letting him know the news that he was a free man and that both Erika and Scott might no longer be the only mated wolves in that pack.

Isaac walked all around the diner taking orders carrying them out and every once in a while sneaking a glance at his Alpha.

"I'm Derrick."

"Veronica."

The two spent the entire night talking about just about everything bad things like the fact that neither of them had any family left, good things like memories and favorite things to do when they have free time, and just about anything else one could think of to talk about. Derrick had a smile on his face that looked almost foreign on it Veronica would blush every once in a while as they talked Isaac was the only one that could tell when it was from when she was embarrassed or flattered.

As the diner started to close Isaac walked over to them.

"Alright you two it's time to go we're closing up." He pause as he said that _"When did I start working here?"_

Veronica looked in at her watch in surprise "Oh man the boss is going to kill me!"

"No I won't because this has helped me find someone for the open position." The cook said as he walked out towards Isaac "When can you start?"

"Tomorrow if need be, but I'll have to work late afternoons and nights on the weekdays because I have school."

"That's fine son. Welcome aboard…?"

"Isaac."

"Welcome aboard Isaac. As for you Veronica I'm docking an hour's pay." The older man said as he walked back into the kitchen to finish cleaning his work station.

"Sorry for getting you in trouble." Derrick said

"It's alright. Besides he only docked my pay because he had to do something his wife can be a hard ass about running this place."

Veronica said as she stood up "Care to walk me home?" she said looking at Derrick as she grabbed her coat.

"I'd be honored to." Derrick said as he rose from his seat then his and Isaac's stomachs rumbled

"Oops." Derrick said looking at his Beta. "Sorry."

"I already asked Mr. Clark to wrap us up a meal as tonight's pay." Derrick nodded as he took Veronicas arm leading her out the door

"I see you back at home."

"Alright." Isaac said shaking his head. _"Two in less than a week. What is the world coming to?"_

Derrick walked with Veronica a little ways before he got a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"There's something I need to tell you, but I'm worried how you'll react."

Veronica didn't know what made her do it but she squeezed his hand "You can tell me anything."

Derrick nodded then thought about what Scott had done when he reviled himself to Erika. He turned and walked into the woods "You won't believe me if I don't show you." he said as he walked into a small clearing. "Don't be afraid." He said as he started to shift letting her see his red eyes, fangs, and the tuffs of hair cover his morphed face.

Derrick could see the look of shock that he mistook for fear looked away and started to walk away until he felt her hand grab him.

"I'm not afraid just surprised." She brought her hand to the side of his face and forced him to turn and face her. She ran her hand over his face feeling the groves that his face made when it looked like this "Are you behind the recent animal attacks? Or last years?"

"No."

"Do you know the ones who are?"

"My uncle was the one responsible for last year I killed him and became the Alpha. I don't know who has been behind the recent killings, but my pack and I are looking in to it."

"So you're a Werewolf?"

Derrick nodded relishing at her touch on his face and through his hair. "Why am I not freaking out seeing you like this?"

"I believe it's because you're my mate."

Veronica looked a little surprised then smiled. "Wolves mate for life."

Derrick nodded "We're no different we have mates that are meant for us it's where the concept of soul mates came from."

Veronica smiled "Which is why the two of us have been able to talk with one another like we've known each other for years."

Derrick nodded again. "Yes."

"Is there any way we can be completely sure?" She asked as she moved in closer to him as his face shifted back

"One." Derrick said as he started leaning in towards her and pressed his lips to hers. Derrick felt literally like fireworks were going off in his body as he grabbed her waist and pulled her close her arms automatically went around his neck until they had to pull away from each other.

Both had darkened eyes from lust

"Stay with me?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way." T

hey both almost ran the rest of the way to Veronica's house.

Scott felt something warm against his side as he started waking up again he looked only to see his vision clouded by blond hair. _"Oh that's right."_ He thought with a smile as he moved Erika's hair from her face so he could look at her sleeping form he gently brushed her face with his fingertips.

She moaned a little at his touch "Good morning my Luna."

"Good morning my love." She said her voice still a little heavy from sleep.

Scott smiled his thousand watt smile at her words as he just held her in content then he reached out and grabbed his phone to check the time only to see that he had a text

"Looks like Isaac tried to get a hold of us last night."

"What did he say?"

Scott read the message then reread it to make sure he had read it right. "It looks like the cops have decided to look elsewhere for Isaac's father's killer and if I'm reading this right…" Scott had a smile on his face Erika sat up with him

"What?" She was both excited and a little nervous

"Derrick has found his mate." Scott said handing her his phone so she could read the text as well.

Erika smiled her own thousand watt smile "I have a pack sister!" she said in an excited voice which made Scott laugh a little

"Yes or you will very soon." Both smiled at the idea.

"We should go pay them a visit so we can meet her." Scott said but didn't make any move to get out of bed "Maybe later. I'm still sleepy and a little sore." Erika said. Scott nodded as the two of them got comfortable in his bed again.

Derrick woke up in an unfamiliar room and was about to cause some damage when he felt a hand brush his chest

"Morning sleepyhead."

Derrick instantly relaxed when he heard Veronica's voice. "Morning." He said looking into her loving green eyes.

"Do you have to work today?"

She shook her head "No. Unless someone else can't make it tonight's my night off."

Derrick smiled "Then how would you like to meet the rest of the pack?"

Veronica beamed a little "I'd love to." she said as she got out of the bed.

Derrick watched her leave as she shook her hips making him growl a little

"Like what you see wolf boy?" She teased only to find herself pinned to the wall her hands in the air

"Very much so." Derrick said as he started kissing her neck and moved down till one of her nipples was in his mouth.

Veronica moaned "When do we meet the pack?" she gasped

"Not for another few hours." He said against her skin

"More then enough time." She said as he continued to kiss her body.

Scott's phone went off around ten thirty "_Get over to the den there's something important you need to know about_." was the text he had received from Derrick.

"Looks like it's time to meet the Alphas Mate." Scott said as he made to get out of bed

"Wonder what she's like?"

"Won't know until we meet her."

Erika walked into the bathroom with her bag she left the door open for Scott to follow.

_"Got to love those shared showers."_ Scott thought with a smile as he closed the door behind him after a little dirty fun Erika jumped out of his window and walked to the door and knocked.

Scott reached the door before Melissa

"Hey babe." Erika said with a smile "Hey Melissa."

"Hello Erika how are you doing?"

"I'm doing good. I came over to collect Scott Derrick wants to show him the progress with the house."

"Just give me a moment and I'll be ready to go." Scott said as he ran upstairs.

Erika smiled

"So Erika…?"

"Yes."

Melissa looked like she was trying to think about what she wanted say.

"You know Scott recently got his heart broken right."

"That was months ago." Erika said knowing that it was some kind of test

"I see he warned you about what I would do."

"Damn right I did." Scott said looking a little annoyed with his mother.

"Scott…"

"I know you care mom, but Erika isn't Allison." Melissa looked a little ashamed of her assumption

"It's okay Melissa if I was in your shoes I probably would've acted the same." Erika said as she took Scotts arm as they left.

Isaac met the other Betas outside

"Glad you two are here you can balance out the internal love fest I've just been made to see."

Both of them laughed at their pack brother "Just wait till it's your turn Isaac." Scott said as they entered the building.

"God help the next single person that joins the pack." Isaac said as they walked into the basement to see Derrick and a young woman with long black hair and forest green eyes sitting in his lap.

"Ah Scott and Erika. I'd like you to meet Roni…Oh!" She had driven her elbow into his stomach which made everyone laugh.

"My name is Veronica by he feels the need to call me by that stupid nickname. It's nice to meet you two I was actually surprised that you weren't here with Isaac when we arrived here."

Scott grabbed an empty chair and sat down while Erika made herself comfortable in his lap

"I still live with my mom for the time being. I joined the pack three days ago at the same time as Erika." He wrapped his arms around said wolfs waist and pulled her in close.

Veronica nodded "Wait then how are you the Senor Beta?"

"Scott use to be what we call an Omega or lone wolf. He used to be in the same pack as me when Peter was the Alpha in fact he helped me fight and kill that monster."

"After that I decided to keep to myself I didn't want anything to do with this world."

"Peter forced Scott to join his pack where as I offer the change to people." Derrick explained since Veronica had a confused look on her face.

"Then why did you join?"

Erika lifted her hand "Because of me. You see earlier on the day when we joined the pack I was climbing a rock wall when a seizer hit me and I fell off the wall. Scott saved my life, and comforted me while I had the seizer."

"For the rest of that day I never wanted to leave her side. After school I had invited her over to my house so she could do some of work form our missed classes." Scott grew quiet after that and squeezed Erika's hand Erika laid back and started to play with his hair.

"I had a second seizure at his house. Scott was there for me when I broke down and cried in his chest."

"After she told me that there was nothing any human doctor could do for her I decided to tell her of a way that could cure her."

"He even showed me his wolf form so I would believe it."

Veronica nodded "Derrick did the same thing."

Scott smiled at his Alpha then got back to the story. "After I told her everything I called out to Derrick and asked him to meet us."

"I agreed to meet them at my family home. I was completely surprised Scott had never made contact with me since I became the Alpha."

"I carried Erika over to the house and asked Derrick to change Erika."

"He almost refused." Erika said

Veronica turned on her mate "I didn't though!" he said in a hurry when he saw the anger in her eyes.

"Scott had surprised me by falling to his knees and begged me he even offered to join the pack. It was then that I realized there was more then met the eye with the two of them."

"He told me that I was mated then explained what that meant."

"Scott was worried about hurting me when he asked Derrick about a way to be sure."

Scott actually blushed when Veronica gushed

"Aw that's so sweet."

"I know right? Then when we shared our first kiss it just felt…"

"Magical?" Scott suggested when it looked like she wouldn't be able to find the right word to describe it.

"Exactly!" Erika said kissing her mate

"Any way after I had them check I accepted Scott's offer and changed Erika and welcomed Scott into the pack as the Senor Beta."

Veronica beamed at the two teens. "So how did you two meet?" Erika asked both Derrick and Isaac shivered making both her and Scott confused.

"Isaac and I were running to your house when we heard that he was a free man. We were going to celebrate when we heard something neither of us wanted to hear."

Both Scott and Erika blushed like mad when they realized what they had heard. "We ran away as fast as we could when we walked into a dinner. By the way Scott. DAMN!" He shouted that last part making the both of them blush even more.

Veronica laughed "Erika if Scott is anything like Derrick in bed then be proud of yourself. Not many women can say they have a man that worries more about pleasing their woman then getting their own release."

Derrick looked proud of himself.

"Scott actually turned down a BJ because he knew I wasn't ready to do something like that." Erika said to Veronica who looked shocked

"Wait he actually…"

"Yep even after he had completely eaten me out."

"Really?"

"I was nothing but a gooey mess when he was done."

"Wow."

Isaac was getting uncomfortable with the conversation "After we walked into a diner we grabbed a table. Veronica was our waitress until Derrick caught sight of her that is. When I saw the two of them look at each other just like the two of you look at each other I knew that there was nothing else to do but get out of their way and let them talk."

"He also covered for me so I didn't lose my job." Veronica said smiling at Isaac

"And got a job for his effort." Derrick said with some pride in his voice almost sounding like a proud father.

"Speaking of which do either of you two have jobs?" Veronica asked she had a small worried look on her face.

"Yes I work at the vet clinic." Scott said with a small smile

Veronica was surprised then started laughing "An animal taking care of other animals?" everyone including Scott started laughing with her.

"It's not like I could tell my boss that I had to quit because I now run on all fours, and howl at the moon he'd have me institutionalized."

Everyone started laughing again

"What about you Erika?" Veronica said after she regained her breath.

"I don't have a job. Which means I'm now the only freeloader here." Scott rolled his eyes as he pulled her in close and kissed her.

"I just wanted to know. Derrick said this life takes up a lot of your free time."

"Yeah it does, but my boss doesn't seem to have a problem working a flexible schedule with me."

"Just you?"

"Besides the receptionist I'm the only other employee."

Veronica nodded at his explanation.

"Now I wanted to introduce everyone before I turned this into a formal thing." Derrick said turning serious everyone turned to look at him even Veronica turned a little in his lap to look him in the eye. "Veronica I would like to offer you a place among this pack. I can't offer you any positions in it because Scott has the only one, but I still would like to have you join us."

Veronica smiled again and looked ready to accept when she paused and looked at the other Betas.

"I…"

"Veronica it would be pretty hypocritical of me to not want Derrick to have his own mate in the pack." Scott said knowing she needed to hear something like that.

"I've been with Derrick for some time and I've never seen him so happy until he met you. Of course I want him to stay that way." Isaac said jumping in

"And I would love to have a pack sister to help balance out all these boys." Erika finished making Veronica smile even more.

"In that case I would love to join the pack."

Derrick beamed as he shifted into his wolf form all three Betas followed his example Veronica was amazed to see the variations between all of them.

Derrick's face was surrounded by fur, Isaac and Erika still looked a lot like their original selves except for the teeth nose and eyes, whereas Scott was the closest to animalistic if was seeing them all from a greater distance Veronica would've been the most afraid of Scott if it wasn't for Derrick's red eyes shining brightly.

Scott moved forward and stood on Derrick's right side while the other two moved to stand behind them Veronica watched in awe at the obvious display of respect.

"This pack is like a family. I am its head as the Alpha, Scott's role is to insure the safety of the pack as such he is like the eldest child looking over his siblings, Isaac, and Erika are puppies waiting to find their place once they finish training just like a young child waiting to finish growing up."

Veronica waited with baited breath as Derrick paused to let his words take effect. "Roni…" He got a small smile as she glared at him. "…you role is this pack will be at my left side you'll be my love, my advisor, my confidant we'll take care of our family as equal partners. Are you ready to accept such a role in this pack?"

Veronica straightened her back as she looked Derrick in the eyes as she said in a clear even tone "I am."

Derrick smile again as he walked forward and stood in front of her "Where would you like your mark?"

Veronica thought about it then said. "Anywhere is fine."

Derrick nodded as he move forward and turned her head to the side "I'm sorry if this hurts." he said before he pull a little of her shirt away and bit into her shoulder she gasped at the sudden pain but it faded as soon as it appeared.

After a few moments Derrick opened his mouth and moved back from Veronica his face was back to its human form "Welcome to that pack babe." Derrick said with a smile. The other wolves smiled and walked forward offering their arms to the new wolf

"Welcome sister." Scott said as he grasped her forearm

"Thank you brother."

Scott walked back a few paces standing next to Derrick again as Isaac welcomed Veronica to the pack.

"Three wolves to experience the full moon in less than two weeks."

"I think the two of us can handle it Scott. Besides two of them already have anchors we really only have to worry about Isaac."

Derrick said Scott just gestured his head in the affirmative once.

Erika rushed up after Isaac and wrapped Veronica in a hug "I always wanted a sister." Veronica said as she squeezed Erika tightly

"So have I." Erika said returning the hug. Scott stood there and watched his mate

_"And to think I almost missed all of this for a hunter's daughter, and an ADD spaz."_ He thought as he saw Erika part from Veronica and walked over towards him and wrapped herself in his arms. _"I wouldn't trade this moment for anything in the world not even for the chance to be normal again."_

* * *

R&R


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry about the delay here is Chapter Eight this one is mainly a filler chapter

* * *

Chapter Eight

Every single member of the pack spent the day getting to better know one another. Veronica was the one asking the most questions since she was the only one that had no idea of the lives they had all lived before they became part of the pack

"So this thing called a…Katama?" Derrick nodded

"Is going around killing people but it's being controlled by some unknown person?" Scott nodded this time

"Now we're going to be tracking the person that is controlling the Katama through the victims it has killed." Isaac nodded this time

"We also have two possible suspects that might be the Katama itself, but are unaware?" Erika nodded.

"All of this while keeping anyone else from finding out about us to keep each other safe."

"That about sums it up yeah." Derrick said with a smile starting to form on his face.

Veronica smiled as well "No wonder you said being in the pack takes up so much time you don't have time for anything else."

"Except for lacrosse in mine and Isaac's case."

Scott said which made Veronica look at him in surprise and looked ready to ask a question when Isaac's phone went off.

"That's my alarm my shift at the dinner starts soon." Isaac said as he walked into the subway car

"Guess that means our little meet & greet has reach an end." Derrick said as Isaac came over to the group

"It was nice seeing you again Veronica and again welcome to the pack."

"Thank you Isaac." He nodded as he walked up the stairs and left.

"I should get back as well." Scott said when he looked at the time on his phone "Mom will be leaving for work soon and she'll freak if I'm not home before that."

Derrick nodded as Scott and Erika made ready to leave

"Oh Erika are you doing anything next weekend?"

"Not that I'm aware of why?"

"I was wondering if you and I could take a little shopping trip."

"I'd love to!" Erika said in excitement which made both Scott and Derrick smile.

"I hate to rain on the parade girls but the full moon is next weekend you both might want to put the trip off till after then." Derrick said both girls looked at him like he just told them their dog was hit by a car.

Derrick looked at Scott with a pleading face "However I'm sure the two of you can find a couple of spare hours sometime this week to go on the trip." Scott said seeing a look of gratitude cross Derricks face.

"That might work."

"I'm good with that."

Both women said as they walked up the stair together talking and planning

"I am unworthy." Derrick said as he fell to his knees in front of Scott before the two burst out laughing

"No you're just out of practice."

Scott said as Derrick picked himself up and the two wolves made their way upstairs Scott and Erika ran off back towards his home

"See I told you that you had nothing to worry about."

"I know but it's hard to just jump into something like this and expect everything to work out just fine."

"I don't follow?" Derrick said as he wrapped his arms around Veronica's waist while his chest pressed into her back.

"That's because you were born into this lifestyle you already expect a pack to be like family. For humans having someone new enter into your family is a huge thing because it can completely change the family dynamic. For example Scott was made Senor Beta even though Isaac was in the pack longer. If Isaac didn't accept that Scott does indeed have more experience and would be better suited for the job you could've had a fight on your hands."

Veronica looked up at Derrick's face still seeing a bit of confusion Veronica said "It's like telling a biological child that their step sibling is better than them."

Derrick seemed to understand after that. "Oh. I didn't think of it like that."

"I know as does Isaac and Scott."

"I guess I just have more respect for Scott. He's been through a lot and thanks to him I've actually started to trust people again."

"Then I have as much a reason to be grateful to Scott as you do." Veronica said as she leaned back into Derrick's arms.

"Oh?"

"If he hadn't helped you start to trust people again you never would've set foot in the Dinner and met me."

Derrick did almost jump in surprise then started laughing "And to think I've been thinking that I had done him a great favor for turning Erika now I realize that I was just helping level the debt I owe him."

Derrick laughed again Veronica loved feeling the deep rumble flow through his body.

"Not to mention what he's already doing for the pack. He saved Erika from a medical purgatory, he's helping Isaac find his place, and He has made me feel welcome."

"Plus with his plan we may be able to save innocent lives from the Katama and maybe even save the poor soul that turns into the beast."

"How are we going to do that anyway?"

"I don't know. The only thing that the computer database said about that was something about a strong emotional bond. I have no idea but it looks like Scott might if he has the time to stop and actually think about it. Right now however I've got him trying to figure out what it was about Gerard that seemed to really bother him."

"Don't you mean bothered you both?"

"No. I could sense that something was off but it looked like Scott already had an idea of what it was. Then he mentioned something about medical records. I said he and Erika should go and look at the records today after School…"

"Today's Sunday babe."

"Yeah I just realized that. Although it would've been nice if one of the Beta's had corrected me last night."

Veronica laughed as the two wolves left to go grab a bite.

"Veronica seems like a good person for Derrick."

"Very you could see the difference in his actions right away." Scott said as the two teens sat on the couch enjoying the quiet that was around as Melissa Macall got ready for work

"So tomorrow the two of us are going to go check on Gerard's medical records?"

"Yeah. There was something off about his scent it almost matches one of the terminally ill animals we sometimes get at the clinic."

"So he's dying?"

"It's possible but I want to make sure before I assume anything that could get all of us in a sticky situation."

"What do you mean?"

"Something Gerard said is bothering me. 'It's nice to see a strategist in such a small pack' He wasn't paying me a small complement it actually sounded more like a challenge." Scott said an air of questioning in his voice.

"What kind of challenge?"

"I don't know but something tells me we need to learn more about Gerard and find out."

"What do you…?"

"I don't know I was thinking pepperoni you?" Scott said while Erika looked confused until she heard someone close by walking down the stairs.

"I like pepperoni but how about meat lovers instead?"

"Perfect I'll order it while you pick out the film." Scott said getting up from the couch and walking into the hallway to grab the number to the Pizza Palace.

"Ordering out again?"

"Yeah we thought we'd have a little move night and nothing goes with such a thing like Pizza and Ice Cream."

"Too true." Melissa said as she walked into the living room in her scrubs to see Erika looking at all the films

"He's letting you pick the movie?"

"Yep." Both wolves popped the "p" as they answered her.

_"Wow he never liked anything I picked…"_

"I got it. Tonight is definitely a _Constantine_ night." Erika's voice said breaking through Melissa's thoughts

_"…Then again it could be because she has similar taste in movies?"_ Melissa said shaking her head

"With a _Exorcist the Beginning_ chaser." Scott's voice called out.

"Oh that's an excellent idea." Erika said in an excited voice as she pulled out the two movies and started to get everything ready. Melissa smiled

_"I don't think I'll ever see the draw of such things."_ She thought as she started to walk towards the front door.

"Yeah that's right the Macall place." Scott said on the phone as he waved at Melissa as she closed the door and a few moments later drove away.

"Don't forget to grab a couple of two letters Derrick." Scott said with a small smile as Erika tried to fight her laughter.

"Scott I'm not going to forget to grab something to drink."

"Liar. Veronica probably knocked you on the head when you were walking towards the counter with just a tub of chocolate chip ice cream."

Her laugh in the background was all the answer the Beta needed

"Yeah yeah so sue me I've never really done anything like this before."

"It's okay Derrick better late than never." Erika said in the living room knowing that the Alpha would hear her.

"Anything else you can think of Scott?" Veronica said

"No. What about you babe?"

"Make sure to grab some parmesan cheese."

"Oh crap I forgot we didn't have any." Scott said

"Alright we're on it. Hey have you got red pepper flakes?"

"Yeah mom loves them on some of her meals so we always have plenty of those."

"Sweet see you two soon." Veronica said as she walked away and a dial tone followed.

"He never was one for goodbyes." Scott said which made Erika laugh a little as he walked back into the living room and made themselves comfortable while they waited.

"How did you know I talked to Veronica about getting together for a double?"

"I figured it out when I heard a part of your whispered conversation. 'Movie night' was a dead giveaway."

"Drat and I thought we were being sneaky." Erika said with a small laugh that made Scott smiled her favorite smile.

"I'm just surprised Derrick didn't catch on sooner."

"Maybe he didn't understand the concept?"

"It's possible but that would just be incredibly sad."

"Very true." Erika said as she snuggled up to Scott's side Scott wrapped his arm around her waist and just held her close to him as they just sat there on the couch enjoying being in each other presence.

Meanwhile in a basement a hollow thunk could be heard as an arrow hit its target. Allison found working on her archery skills were a great way to relax when she was upset

_"How could she just steal him away from me?!"_ Allison thought as she reached behind her grabbed another arrow and notched it to the bow string and pulled it back.

_"He's mine!"_ She thought as she released the arrow to let it fly in the air until it thunked once again into the target.

"She is very focused." Gerard's voice said from the stair case

"Yes she is." Chris said next to his father as the two of them watch Allison draw and fire another arrow after which she stopped because she knew that there weren't any other arrows in the quiver on her back.

"She feels cheated." Chris said as Allison walked towards the target to collect her arrows "I didn't realize how bad it was until now." Chris said as he stood up and walked up the stairs to leave his daughter work through her anger.

Gerard however just stood there then moved down the stairs and walked towards his granddaughter "Are you alright Sweetheart?"

"Do I look like I'm alright?" The teenage girl snapped.

"No you look like your Aunt Kate when she was upset." The elderly man said as he pulled out a case and popped a couple of pills while Allison moved back to her firing line.

"And not much actually upset your Aunt unless it was a hunt or a man."

Allison lowered her bow when he said that but didn't look at him.

"You loved him didn't you?" Gerard asked

"Yes I do, and he loved me I know he did."

"What happened?" Gerard asked already having some idea

"A blonde haired, big breasted bimbo stole him from me!" Allison said her voice filled with anger

"If he truly loved you would he leave you for this 'bimbo'?" Gerard knew he was pushing it but he needed to work on this part of his plan. Allison would be an excellent weapon it only she would let go of some of her innocence

"She did something to him! His whole personality has changed it's like he's a completely different person."

Gerard smiled at that "Then find a way to steal him back."

"How?"

"Find a way to temp him away from this 'bimbo' think of something or someplace that is special to the two of you. Then find a way to get him there make it a special night for the both of you." Gerard said as he walked towards the stairs and started walking up stairs and out of the basement with a small smile on his face.

_"If what Chris said was true I need to get rid of that Senor Beta."_ Gerard walked out of the room not realizing that someone was hidden in the shadows watching and listening.

Scott and Erika were lying on the couch when they both caught the scent of cheese, tomato sauce and processed meat.

"Dinner is almost here." Erika said as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a few paper plates and plastic cups Scott walked outside and returned a moment later with two grocery bags

"Thank you Scott." Veronica's voice said from the doorway as she followed him into the living room

"No problem." Scott said as he set down the bag with the two two-letter sodas then took the bag with a carton of ice cream into the kitchen. Derrick was moving to follow

"The pizza goes in here babe." Veronica said before he had gone two feet.

"Why?"

"So we don't have to leave the room to get another slice." Scott said from the kitchen as the freezer door closed

_"Guess he __hasn't__ ever done anything like this before."_ Erika thought as Derrick walked into the room and set the pizza on the coffee table.

Erika sat down on the couch as she waited for Scott before she started the movie

"One or two slices Luna?"

Erika smiled "Two please."

"'Luna?'" Veronica asked one eyebrow up in the air.

"It's his nickname for me. It means moon."

"Ah very nice Scott." Derrick said as he handed Veronica a plate though she looked at him like he was a little bit crazy. "The moon is one of the most important things to a shape shifter for Scott to call Erika that he's basically saying she's his whole world. In the old days of my great-great grandfather saying such a thing was considered to be a marriage proposal." Derrick explained as he sat down Veronica's eyes widened at his words

"That's some nickname."

Scott laughed as he handed Erika her plate "Indeed it is and I'm glad I gave it to her first." Erika smiled as she gave Scott a quick kiss then waited as he made himself comfortable before sitting between his legs and leaning her back into his chest.

Veronica did the same with Derrick as the opening titles started to play.

"I don't think I've ever seen this movie." Veronica said

"Neither have I. I can't really remember the name of the last movie I saw." Derrick said making three pairs of eyes look at him suddenly.

"What?"

"Derrick sometimes when you talk it almost sounds like you grew up in the dark ages."

Derrick rolled his eyes "My family didn't think it was good for us to spend a lot of time surrounding ourselves with technology. They believed the outdoors could supply us with enough entertainment."

Everyone tried to process that as the movie started to play they spent the night answering Derricks questions about what the point of some events were Scott had a feeling that Veronica was going to be making Derrick watch many more movies so he was at least up to date on what was popular in the modern world.

* * *

Hoped you liked it.

R&R


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to everyone that Reviewed

I don't own teen wolf

* * *

Chapter Nine

The movie night passed in happiness as Derrick asked questions about the some of the things he saw. Mainly trying to understand why John Constantine traveled around in a cab instead of his own car

"Probably because the church doesn't give him enough to buy one." Scott said once they got ready to start the second movie. The pizza, ice cream, and soda were completely gone by the time they finished _Exorcist the Beginning_

"And this was just a prequel?!" Derrick asked in excitement that made Scott and Erika laugh

"Here I'll loan you the original to watch tomorrow when we're at school, and Veronica is at work." Scott said as he handed Derrick _The Exorcist_ with a smile on his face.

"Thanks Scott." Derrick said with a smile

_"Veronica has really changed him."_ Scott thought _"I've never seen him smile so much."_ Scott smiled after everything he had suffered it was good to see Derrick so happy. As the two elder wolves left Scott and Erika cleaned up a little before they headed up to his room and got ready for bed.

"Scott I've realized something about all of us in the pack."

"Oh what's that?" Scott asked as he watched his mate undress and pull on his jersey.

"Stop ogling and listen." She said although you could tell she had absolutely no qualms about him watching her. Scott laughed as he laid down on the bed Erika followed him and snuggled in close to his side her head laying on his chest.

"All of us seem to be from broken homes. You live with your mother, same with me both of our Dads gone for whatever reason, Veronica, Isaac, and Derrick have no family what so ever."

"Maybe that's why Derrick changed the three of you." Erika looked at him in confusion

"The three of you understand what he's been through and can understand the feeling of wanting to feel like you're part of a family. Like a pack of wolves for instance. Peter didn't give two shits about who I was or my home life I think he just turned me because I was there at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"What do you mean?"

"When Peter bit me he had just become the Alpha biting me doubled the number of Beta's in his pack."

"Meaning if anyone else had been there…?"

"Right they would be taken my place and become a Beta werewolf."

"Who though?"

"Anyone else that was in those woods that night or the first teen he met later. It all depends on what he was looking for in a Beta."

Erika just moved in closer to Scott "So you and I never would've happened if Peter hadn't of bit you?"

Scott thought about it for a moment. "Not the way we are now any way."

Erika looked at him in confusion again. "Erika I think the both of us would've eventually noticed one another. Though it wouldn't have been because of the rock wall. I think it would've happened right around the time last year started."

"Oh? And what makes you so sure?" She asked wondering how he was going to pull off this logic.

"If Peter had never bit me I never would've made the lacrosse team or overheard Allison say she had forgotten to bring a pen. Being a glasses wearing asthmatic I would've been once again on the bottom of the totem pole. I would've continued to be nice to a young woman with long blond hair and large clothing that hid her beautiful physique."

Erika blushed at his words as he ran his hands through her hair. "One day something would've happened to one of us either I had a bad asthma attack or you having a seizure and the other would've provided comfort to the one suffering then afterwards we would've been completely awkward for a little while before we both realized that we make each other happy. We would've grown closer until we became an official couple that lasted longer than anyone would've thought. One day maybe in senor year I would've dropped to one knee and offered you a ring that I had spent years saving up for…"

"…And I would've accepted right there on the spot. Jumping into your arms screaming out "Yes yes I'll marry you!" everyone there would think I was completely crazy with the amount of noise I was making."

"After graduating I would've continued working at the clinic where Dr. Deaton would've taught me how to take care of the animals probably helping me become a vet while barely having to attend a class to do so."

"I would've tried to make something of myself but would've eventually had to settle for working a job from home probably selling something."

Scott smiled at the idea.

"Then after our wedding we'd spend a week away at some place locked in our rooms for who knows how long."

"We probably would've created a little someone during that time because we couldn't be bothered to use protection." Erika said a faraway look in her eye. Scott smiled

"Oh yeah. That definitely would've happened and then our child would've love spending there days with their mommy."

Erika laughed "But as soon as you walked through that door it would be your turn with him."

"Oh we had a son?"

"Oh yeah a cute little boy that looked like his father."

Scott smiled as he held her close "We would've waited a couple of years until we had a second child a baby girl this time." Scott said getting his own faraway look. "This time she'd look almost exactly like her mother."

"But with her father's skin tone."

"They would've grown up being carefully watched both of us worried that we had passed out bad genes to the both of them."

"Only for us to find out that they both are clear of any problems."

"Then we'd watch them grow up go through life."

"See them start to hate us for interfering with their lives, but they'd know it was out of love."

"Then we'd see them grow into their own a maybe leave to start their own lives."

"After that we'd grow old together surrounded by grandchildren enjoying retired life."

"Then after reaching a good age ninety or so we'd fall asleep in each other's arms one last time." Erika said as the two looked into each other's eyes.

"Hell of a life we would've had." Scott said

"Yeah. Now we're supernatural beings that turn wolfish during the full moon as well as the fact that we are mated to one another for life."

"Eh so marriage came sooner than planned." Scott said as the two started laughing.

"Would you really have proposed in senor year?"

"Of course I would've I still might once I can afford the right ring."

Erika looked at him in surprise it wasn't often that a guy would talk about those kinds of things human or not. "Scott…"

"The only reason I haven't done so yet is because I know neither of us are truly ready for such a step that's why I said senor year." Scott said knowing she was a little scared that he had only said those things for her benefit. Erika smiled as she took his hand in hers and held them over his heart

"I'll hold you to that." Scott smiled her favorite smile before he yawned Erika followed with one of her own before the two gave a small laugh as they snuggled up and fell asleep.

The morning sun hit the sleeping couple like a ton of bricks as they dragged themselves out of bed to get ready. Before Erika could slip out the window Scott gave her a kiss filled with passion although knowing he'd see her in just few hours the idea of being apart still bothered the two of them. _"I doubt Derrick will fare any better when Veronica is at work today."_ Scott thought as he got ready for the school day. As soon as he finished getting ready he heard Derrick's Charger pull up in front of his house Scott grabbed his bag and walked out calling "Bye Mom." behind his shoulder as he walked towards the car to see Isaac get up from the front so Scott could sit next to Erika in the back seat. Erika leaned into his side as the two got comfortable in the back seat

"How was your first night of work Isaac?" Scott asked once Derrick drove away.

"Not bad made some decent tips."

"That's good. Ready to return to school?"

"I guess so but won't know for sure until the day starts."

Scott smiled as they pulled into a drive thru for breakfast Derrick reached the school in record time everyone stepped out of the car each carrying a bag of food but when Isaac looked towards the crowd of students he let his bag go. Scott grabbed it before it hit the ground looking at his fellow Beta in surprise until he saw a familiar look in his packmates eyes _"You've got to be kidding me."_ Scott thought as he followed Isaac's line of sight to a girl he didn't know. She was wearing a somewhat tatty sweater that covered her body from neck to the top of her waist a pair of black jeans that looked like they had seen better days with a hole in the left knee and the cuffs starting to fray. Her white and blue hi-tops looked like they were being held together by duct tape her clothing made it hard to determine what kind of physique she had.

Her brown hair seemed to have natural red highlights in it when the sun hit it just right her dark eyes seemed so full of sadness until she looked at Isaac as if some force was driving her. As soon as their eyes met Scott could see that some of the sadness almost seemed to vanish as he watched Scott couldn't help but wonder

_"Is this how it looks when every wolf meets their mate?"_ Scott then patted Isaac on the back. "Go and get her." Scott said as Derrick got out of the car as well when he saw what was happening he also had his phone out like he was taking a picture but Scott had a feeling it was a video for Veronica. Isaac nodded as he slowly walked towards his mate almost as if he was unsure that she was truly there.

"That's all of us now." Scott whispered in Erika's ear.

Erika was beaming at the sight "It's so beautiful seeing this."

"This must be what it was like when Isaac saw me and Veronica met for the first time." Derrick said once he was standing next to Scott.

Scott could hear the happiness in his Alphas voice it almost sounded wrong after over a year of the usual sneer but Scott just shook his head as he watched his pack-brother stand in front of his mate the three wolves could hear the conversation as if they were right next to the two of them. "Hi."

"Hello."

"I'm Isaac."

"Annemarie, but sometimes people call me Marie."

"Annemarie." Isaac said the name with wonder and an air that made Marie blush a little "May I walk you to class?" Isaac said Marie nodded as the two of them walked away and headed into the school if Scott hadn't called out

"Don't forget your eats bro!" He said it loud enough for everyone to hear so they could hide their hyper senses Isaac looked back and smiled

"Mind waiting here for a second?" Marie shook her head as Isaac ran back to his pack and grabbed his food bag

"Offer some of your food it might help break the ice." Scott said as his pack brother nodded and walked back to Marie. The young couple walked into the school barely looking back at anyone Scott and Erika smiled as the linked arms and started to follow.

"Bring her by the den later after you've completed your job." Derrick said while Scott nodded his head then walked with his mate into the building.

The school day past relatively slowly as the three Beta's past the time listening to the teachers when lunch came around Isaac nearly jumped out of his seat as he almost ran out of the room making Erika and Scott laugh as they shook their heads following their friend and brother. In the Cafeteria the two wolves grabbed their food then followed Isaac's scent to the table where he and Marie were sitting.

"Hey Isaac." Scott said making the two individuals there look up in surprise

"Oh hey Scott Erika." Isaac said as he shook his head with a smile.

"Marie I'd like you to meet my best friend/brother Scott, and his girlfriend Erika."

"Hello." Marie said shyly

"Hello Marie." Erika said with a reassuring smile on her face while Scott pointed to the seats in front of the pair and asked

"Mind if we join you?"

Isaac looked as Marie wanting to know if that would be okay with her.

"I don't mind." She said while Isaac nodded

"Go ahead." the couple sat down and started to talk to the two newly mated teens while in another part of the room

Styles and Allison were watching the entire event take place. "It almost looks like they're recruiting." Allison said as she watched her ex and the other two wolves with the unknown girl.

"Yeah except for the fact that Isaac looks at her the same way Scott looks at Erika." Styles said making Allison stiffen as she started to notice the similar motions between Isaac and the girl.

"Guess that means Scott isn't the only wolf to find his mate?" Styles said not really looking for an answer. Styles knew that he had messed up when he had disrespected Erika and as much as he wanted to fix that mistake he knew that it would take a lot of time before Scott even tried to talk to him again.

Though it didn't happen often but when the young Macall was angry with someone it tended to last for a long time. In fact Styles was pretty sure that if he was still alive Peter would be in a world of shit since Scott had hunted him so passionately. Styles looked over at the unknown girl then reached into his book bag and pull out a book that Allison didn't recognize.

"What's that?"

"I recovered a very special book that I felt would come in handy when I saw the changes in Scott after Peter bit him." Styles said as he opened to Allison's surprise last year's yearbook in a sleek black cover instead of the red one that everyone had. Styles flipped through the pages until he say a picture of the unknown girl "Her name is Annemarie Nolet."

"French background then. Look to see if she's in any of the school clubs."

Styles flipped to the club and team photo pages "No she isn't in any of them…wait here she is." Styles said as he pointed her out in the photo of the School orchestra.

"Music lover then. What instrument?"

"Looks like the Violin, but I could be wrong aren't there two that are so similar only real musical people know the difference?"

"I never paid musical instruments much attention." Allison said as she watched the two couples she noticed that Scott's head was turned slightly to the side "Shit we're blown." Allison said making Styles look up and over at the wolves to see his former friend's head slightly turned in their direction.

"Crap." He said as he picked up his things and started to leave the room with Allison. Erika looked at Scott in confusion as she saw that his head was slightly turned as if listening to something far away.

"So Marie do you like playing in the Orchestra?" Scott asked out of the blue when he returned his face to its normal position. The three people at the table looked at him in surprise especially Marie

"I didn't know you came to any of the shows."

"My boss is a fan of the Viola." Scott said when Marie looked at him even more surprised

"Who's your boss?"

"Dr. Deaton from the Vet clinic."

"Oh yeah. I've seen him at some of the shows. I didn't know you worked for him."

"Part time mainly."

"But how did you know I was in the orchestra?"

"Dr. Deaton asked me last year if he could look at my year book. When I gave it to him he started flipping to the team/clubs pages and pointed out the orchestra to me. Mainly those that played the viola."

Erika and Isaac were the only ones there that knew he was lying but it was only about the part where Scott had said he had seen her in the picture Dr. Deaton apparently really was a fan of string instruments. _"Who knew?"_ They both thought as Marie smiled

"Could you introduce me to him someday I'm actually trying to find a job and him being a fan might help my odds."

"I'll see what I can do." Isaac smiled at his pack brother. He could feel that Marie never really had much in her life to make her feel happy so the fact that Scott would go out of his way to help made Isaac respect him all the more.

Erika was beaming like mad at her mate as she leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "That was very sweet of you." Scott smiled her favorite smile back at her as she turned back to Marie and asked if she would go to the bathroom with her. Marie shrugged her shoulders as she stood up and followed once they were out of sight

"Thank you brother."

"You're welcome Isaac but to honest some of that information was thanks to Allison and Styles as they looked her up."

"So that's what you were listening to?" Isaac said with a smile as Scott nodded his head

"Derrick wants us to bring her by the den after we've completed our task at the hospital." Scott said turning serious Isaac nodded his head.

"Alright the two of us will help search the records to find it."

"Actually I need you to be the look out. If I'm right I know where we'll find Gerard's records."

"Where are we going to be looking?"

"Oncology."

"Eh?"

"Cancer patients."

"Oh. He has cancer?"

"I'm not sure but he smells like some of the terminal animals we sometimes get at the clinic."

Isaac nodded as he saw the two girls walk back into the room smiling and laughing. "Thank you both for helping to make her feel happier." Isaac said Scott nodded as Erika winked her eye when Marie wasn't looking. When lunch was almost over Isaac and Marie walked off to head to her next class Scott and Erika smiled as they walked to their classes when it was time for their last class when both were outside of the biology room Scott gently kissed her lips.

"See you soon." Erika smiled as the two parted ways. Scott decided to sit next to Lydia instead of his usual place.

"You and Styles break up?" Scott smirked a little

"He decided to go a little too far in his jokes about Erika." Lydia nodded although she barely knew Styles she knew he would do such a stupid thing like that.

"I like the new girl."

"Thanks."

"She seems to make you happier than your ex."

Scott looked at her "Your friend if I remember."

"She is but recently she's turned stocker like. Watch yourself and the new girls back."

"Thanks for the heads up."

"No problem. You can make it up by helping me find out what's wrong with Jackson."

Scott looked at her with confusion.

"He isn't acting like himself. Something is wrong and it's like he no longer has time for anyone. Not even me."

Scott thought about that then asked "Has he seemed to disappear at nights?"

"Yes."

"Brooding more than usual?"

"Mmhm."

"Sounds like Derrick Hale to be honest but I'll try and talk to Jackson."

"Thanks."

"Any time."

Under his desk Scott typed up a quick text to Derrick, Erika, Isaac, and Veronica _"According to Lydia Jackson isn't acting like himself that may be the clue we were looking for."_ Scott sent the message before Harris walked into the room. Derrick got the message right before he was about to leave to go and pick up Veronica

"Just what we need." He thought out loud. While at school Scott and Lydia talked a little while Harris decided to have his class make candy originally he was going to have them switch seats but when he saw that Salinsky was sitting with Argent instead of Macall he changed his mind. As Lydia instructed Scott on what ideas she needed at certain times Scott realized that with the new things in his life he hadn't really paid Lydia much attention then again he hadn't in the first place.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked while they worked

"I'm not sick…"

"You know that's not what I meant."

Lydia looked at him for a moment before she said "I don't honestly know. I keep having these strange dreams."

"What kind of dreams?"

Lydia looked uncomfortable when she looked at him "I keep seeing these people scared and then I feel like I'm some kind of predator hunting and killing each of these people." Scott held her hand as she looked ready to cry when she said "Then when I wake up I see their faces in the newspapers."

Lydia tried to wipe one of tears before it fell but Scott just pulled her in and hugged her tightly. Lydia turned ridged at first but eventually relaxed and returned the hug even Harris didn't have anything to say once he saw that Macall was helping one of his best students. From the window sill Derrick and Veronica watched the touching scene

"That's why I made Scott Senor Beta. No matter who they are Scott is always ready to help someone in need even Lydia who has always treated him badly in the past." Derrick said ignoring a tear that had started to fall down his face.

Veronica felt her heart ache at the scene they had both heard her speak about her dreams but neither one felt any kind of malicious intent from Lydia Scott looked over at the two of them and shook his head.

"She isn't the Katama." Veronica said Derrick nodded and the two of them started to leave to find Jackson until Derrick saw something is Scott's eyes that made him pause.

Scott's nose was scrunched up like he smelled something foul "Lydia who have you been around that wears really cheap cologne?"

"Ugh don't tell me that Matt got some of that shit on me."

"Wait who's Matt?"

"Some guy that's been hanging around Danny, Jackson, and Allison every chance he gets it started when he showed up at one the of the Lacrosse games taking pictures."

"Of?"

"I don't know anything and everything he saw."

"Which game did he appear at?"

"All of them apparently. Except for the one that happened after I got out of the hospital."

Scott looked at her wide eyed "Right around the time Isaac's Dad died." Scott said in a whisper.

"Yeah the night of a full moon too." Derrick and Veronica were connecting the dots at the same time Scott was. Derrick moved back from the school out of sight of any student and howled to the sky.

Erika, Isaac and Scott all recognized the howl it was a call to action their Alpha wanted the unknown Matt captured now! Every student started to shiver in fear at the sound even Allison and Styles. Scott jumped to his feet and looked down at Lydia who saw yellow animal eyes stare back at her

"Show me where he is!" he demanded in a voice that almost sounded like a growl. Lydia nodded as the two of them walked out of the door Allison had her phone out

"Dad something big is about to go down. Get to the School now!"


End file.
